


A Week in New Domino

by PeepMeep



Series: Gay Dogs [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Card Games, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: The shining utopia across the bay had anything you could ever dream of. In Satellite, you have to play the cards you’re dealt. For Yusei it means being born in the lowest caste: an omega shifter. Despite the inhabitants of the old junked city being equals, his dysphoria means he must hide his dynamic as well. A slip of memory leaves Yusei in a tough situation. (Un)fortunately there is one alpha who might help.





	1. Day 1, pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> There were several terrible, short fics I wanted to write for this pairing but I'm lazy so instead it's going to be this bigger multi-chapter thing because I hate myself. I had a horrible migraine last night and couldn't sleep so I outlined the whole thing and gonna actually write this.
> 
> I know a/b/o is so inconsistent amongst works so just assume the basics; anything that's specific to this story (or actually important) will come up in the work in some capacity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/20 update: Clarified, added a bit more as needed to aid characterization + worldbuilding. Story summary redone

Normally, hiding that he was an omega was easy. Yusei (through a series of connections and favors) was able to get a steady hold of heat suppressants. There were both betas and omegas in Satellite so blending in as a beta was no problem. New Domino City was more concerned with making sure the shifters stayed there and outside of their shining, civilized utopia than if any given refuse was presenting the “right” dynamic. 

Here, at least, they were all equal at the bottom. New Domino had its own ridiculous hierarchy: dynamics, race, wealth, gender, even who you knew. Which, if you grew up in Satellite, was nobody of importance.

That didn’t stop Jack, but being the King of Turbo Duels kept his fans preoccupied enough with his presented image to not question why an alpha was in Satellite in the first place. His agent must have come up with something sellable, about how he rose up from the crumbling old city to take his rightful place in the new. He deserved it, destined for greatness from birth, no true reason for being surrounded by shifters and omegas.

But thinking about him now wouldn’t help Yusei’s current situation. Things had been too busy, there were too many interesting projects, and getting more suppressants had completely slipped his mind. They weren’t the hardest contraband to acquire but it did require some time for the smugglers to return. There were still more pills in the bottle, he could do it tomorrow. He made a mental note of it, forgetting as soon as he went to work. The thought only ever came up when he had to take another.

Until he woke up to a cloudy mind and sweaty body. Turns out you can’t miss just one day.

_ Fuck. _

This could be passed off as the flu. He had to stay in his room so no one else caught this incredibly-out-of-season bug. Too tired to work, he’ll just rest until he feels better. Oh, and don’t mind the smell, no omegas here! 

Okay, that wouldn’t work. Maybe everyone didn’t know the difference in scents to really figure out what was going on. Being seen as an omega male was still better than an omega female. It would still be embarrassing, but hiding as a beta wasn’t unheard of. Between the suppressants, the polluted air and lack of alphas, no one had figured out that it was more than his dynamic he was keeping under wraps. 

But. This was different. If he lived anywhere else he might be more concerned about his dynamic, but being able to pass as a beta was a nice bonus. Besides, omega males were treated even worse in some places, he’s heard.

Yusei flopped around in bed, trying to figure out how he was going to get through this. Coming up with cover stories and explanations wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but he also never expected to be outed. And especially because of his own stupid mistake.

His impatience got the better of him. He dug around his bedding to find wherever his phone ran off to. Already the sheets were starting to get gross. He tried not to think about it.

He tapped in the unlock code, pulled up his contacts list. Only having to have one person know can’t be the that bad, right? If it would get his heat to end, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Even if he had to tell...him.

 

His restless mid-morning nap was interrupted by a knock on his door. A flash of panic, then the blinking of his phone caught his eye. Previews of the messages lit up the screen. He must have slept through all the “okay” and “on my way” texts. 

“Okay, just keep it together,” Yusei told himself. He got out of bed onto wobbly legs and made his way to the door. He took a moment to breathe and pull himself together, then opened the door.

“Isn’t this a surprise?” Jack’s arms were crossed and he gave his childhood friend a disconcerting look. 

_ Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. _

Ever since it was clear he was an alpha, the rift between Jack and the others only widened. His desire to lead and be King (of card games or otherwise) was only confirmed, after all. It didn’t mean he had to be a dick about this.

“Do you have them or not?” It had been a  _ very _ long time since Yusei had gone through heat, and never with an alpha around. Keeping a clear head was going to be difficult as some part of his brain tried to shift him to autopilot. And he did  _ not _ want to deal what came with it.

Jack smirked. “Doesn’t matter. By the time they’ll kick in your heat will be long over.”

“Keep your voice down,” Yusei hushed. Him being here, talking to Yusei, was already weird enough to anyone who walked past. 

Jack leaned his shoulder against the door frame, amused. “Look. You have three options. You can stay in there and starve to death, you can come out and have everyone figure out your little secret. Or.”

If Yusei could reach, he’d punch that smirk off his face. “Or,” he repeated flatly, trying not to give more thought to the idea of shifting right there.

“Or you can come back with me and ride it out where no one will give a second thought about your...situation.”

Yusei thought it over. He would prefer not to die, of course, but he also didn’t find the idea of being stuck in an unfamiliar city with a person he wasn’t on the best terms with too appealing, either. Plus...

“If I go,” he asked, “this won’t imply anything else is or is going to happen, is it?”

Jack laughed. “If you don’t want to see me the whole week, that’s fine by me.” He could tell Yusei still wasn’t convinced. “My place has a separate room for this sort of thing, don’t think you’re the only one who’s ever gone through with this.”

Yusei sighed. “All right, all right, just let me grab some things then we can go.” He ducked back into his room, tossing the items into his bag: phone, some changes of clothes, toothbrush…. He wasn’t exactly sure what to bring besides that. It’s not like he’d be in the state of mine to duel, or do anything else more than lie in bed. If he was still the same Jack, there’d be more than enough cup ramen to subsist off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it gets saucy next ch and is way longer


	2. Day 1, pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/20 (technically 21 it's 1 AM): Editing, added a bit more. Same situation as ch 1

The smell in the secret tunnel was usually bad, yes, but now it was unbearable. Yusei buried his face into Jack’s back. The irony of the term “bitch seat” was not lost upon him. It’s not like duel runners were ever designed for passengers, anyways. 

Light exploded into view as they left the underground. The deep blue ocean shimmered with reflected sunlight. It was a tad too much and left Yusei seeing spots. While riding was one of his absolute favorite things, there was no way he would be able to do it on his own in this state. The ride was appreciated but he wanted to get back to bed as soon as possible.

As the freeway split and blended in with the surface streets the sights and sounds of New Domino City floated over the idle roar of the engine. The sidewalks were pristine and flanked by buildings with displays of new products, trailers for movies, celebrities looking you in the eye and beckoning you to spend your dollars, all in holograms that rivaled those of Duel Monsters. Everyone knew there was a stark difference between the city and the grime and grunge of Satellite, but this was much more than Yusei could imagine. This looked more like a set from one of the old sci-fi movies than something people actually lived in every day.

Too much, too much, too much. No wonder Jack wanted to be here. You had to demand attention to get any in a place like this.

They slowed down at the foot of a very tall building. It wasn’t a perfect rectangle; odd facets shaped the steel and glass on the higher floors. It was hard to sort out what it all looked like from the street. Besides expensive.

“Almost there,” Jack said, voice just loud enough to be heard over the engine and through the helmets. He turned the runner into the underground garage. There was an attendant just inside in a suit too nice to be parking motorcycles himself.

“Welcome back, Mr. Atlas,” he said with a nod. He then turned to Yusei and said, “I’m sure Mr. Atlas has told you all about our concierge service. If you need anything, ma’am, we’ll get to it right away.”

Yusei responded only with a nod but wished he could have fallen through the floor instead. At least he could crawl into a proverbial hole until this was all over. Which couldn’t be soon enough.

They parked in Jack’s assigned spot and dismounted. Jack pulled off his helmet and started “Yusei, I’m-”

“Forget it,” he replied, putting his own helmet on the seat with more force than necessary. “Let’s just go inside already.”

The short trip to Jack’s apartment was uncomfortably silent. As his host badged through doors and operated elevators, Yusei numbly followed along.

_ I didn’t say anything, he couldn’t see most of my face. The exhaust had to have covered up my scent and there’s no way he was an alpha. Was it my clothes? Was I sitting the wrong way? Jack isn’t even that big of an alpha it shouldn’t be the size difference. Was it my- _

“We’re here,” Jack stated. With a final turn of his keys (a physical lock, really?) they stepped into his apartment.

The entire north wall was glass, giving a beautiful view of New Domino and the rolling green hills beyond until they blurred out of view. There was a kitchen behind a long bar table, appliances and marble still shiny and free of fingerprints. A sunken den had a couch, tv….and awards. Banners. Flags. Plaques. Most of them with the face, if not the title, of the King of Turbo Duels.

Of course.

Jack placed his hand on Yusei’s shoulders and steered him towards a door on the east wall. “It hasn’t really been used, but here’s where you can stay.”

Inside was a room that was dim and cool, the only light from privacy windows along the top of the wall. Starting in the far corner, and taking up most of the room, was a big, soft looking bed. There was a night stand, some light switches, and an ajar door with shiny tile inside.

Jack noticed his shifting attention. “Oh, that’s the bathroom, if you need to-” He stopped himself once Yusei tossed his bag on the bed and slammed the door behind him.

Yusei sunk to the floor, the cold tile feeling wonderful, even through his clothes. Which were sweaty and gross and would only get grosser.

He sat there in the cool, dark room, trying not to think of anything. Like how he was spotted so easily, how he was so far from home, how this was still the best alternative, how this was all his fault. How he was so fucking stupid.

He knew what a pain heat was to go through but he still forgot. There were always interesting projects, there was always other things to do. But it was this time, for some reason, he completely forgot and lost track of time. 

He wanted to get up, turn on the light, glare at himself in the mirror and pick out every flaw that gave away his genes. Any other day passing as a beta was no problem. He was naturally on the taller and skinnier side and by suppressing his heat (and not having any alphas around to call him out) meant no one questioned him as a beta male. He looked like one, smelled like one, talked and held himself like one. He rarely shifted, but even then the differences between the sexes were null. The pitch of your voice or bone structure of your face didn’t matter when it was behind fur and fangs.

Except his hormones, made in parts of his body too deep to rip out himself. No amount of practice or binding or self-reflection could change what they did. Everything was on overdrive and biological need outweighed the desire (or at least, the ability) to do anything else besides what he was  _ supposed _ to do. Tens of thousands of years of genetic programming was saying it knew better than what he knew about himself. Even if he didn’t live in a pack or relied on his teeth instead of his hands, that biological imperative was still there.

And he absolutely hated it.

_ I haven’t explicitly told him, but there’s no way he  _ doesn’t _ know now. I’ll just lay in bed all week. Maybe watch tv. I won’t have to interact with anyone else. It’s just Jack, you already know how he is. If anything his own dumb body will make him just do what I want. I’ve dealt with worse things, I don’t even have to do anything. Catch up on sleep. I can do this. _

Satisfied, Yusei got up from the cold, hard floor. He splashed some water on his face, which was quite wonderful. The idea of a cold shower passed his mind, but his clothes were still in the other room. He was thirsty, too much so to use his hands to drink from the tap. A shower can wait.

He stepped out into the bedroom. Jack was absent but there was a pitcher of water and a glass on one of the night stands. He ended up drinking most of it before kicking off his pants and crawling under the comforter. This was  _ much _ better than home. Just having air conditioning made him more comfortable. 

_ This is going to be easy, _ he thought before closing his eyes. 

 

Yusei woke up after some time. He couldn’t see a clock and had no idea how long he’d been asleep. But his body knew exactly what it was time for.

He groaned. He couldn’t decide whether it was better or worse if Jack was still around. Could he use the concierge and just...order an alpha? Was that a thing? How many omegas were still in New Domino? 

Not only would it be rude to fuck in somebody else’s house, it would probably start a fight. An actual, knock-down-drag-out-there-might-also-be-fangs-and-claws fight. 

Which would also be bad.

Despite what he usually said about always being there for your friends and helping them, Yusei didn’t consider it hypocritical to ignore his own advice in this case. Friends were great for talking out problems and going exploring and defeating mal-intentioned people with card games, but not fucking. He was pretty sure everyone was in silent agreement that this was the type of problem you handled yourself.

Besides, he only asked Jack to get him medicine. It was  _ his  _ idea to offer him a place to stay. Any intent was squarely on  _ his  _ shoulders, not Yusei’s.

_ I can just do it myself. I’ll get off then my body will calm down. Simple. _

He got himself into a comfortable position, lying on his back, knees bent and spread. A hand dipped below the waistband of his boxers and... right, he was already plenty wet. His body had already done all the prepwork. He didn’t need anywhere near this much slick for his fingers, but it wasn’t going to hurt.

He slid his fingers up and down between his folds, savoring the sensations and his own smoothness. It had been quite a long time since he masturbated but he remembered enough to know where his clit was.

His breath was shaky as he slipped his other hand into his boxers. While his right circled his clit, the left probed at his entrance. Impatient, he stuck in two fingers. His hips instinctively bucked, penetrating himself deeper. A noise escaped him, an outrush of air tinged with his pleasure.

_ Too loud. _

He rolled to his side and turned his head into the mattress. Whatever soft layers there were muffled his panting and moaning to such a degree that he felt comfortable going faster. His hips rocked to meet his palm, his breathing shallowed, his legs started to tense and he knew he was getting close. The only thing he could think about was not to stop and-

“Jaaaaaa _ aaaaaaaaa _ ccck.”

Yusei froze. There was only one way that drawn-out moan could be interpreted. All he could hear was his pulse beating inside his head, deafening. 

And also footsteps.

“Are you okay?” came Jack’s voice from behind the door. Which was ajar. Luckily the way it swung open kept them from seeing each other.

“Uhhhhhhh.” He was slowly regaining the ability to be intelligent while his body was burning up.

Jack slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open, giving Yusei time to move his hands to somewhere much less compromising. Their eyes met, Jack quickly trying to look anywhere else. 

“If you need anything, you can just ask.” Jack nervously scratched the back of his neck. “I know that it helps if it’s an actual alpha, so…,” his voice trailed off. He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

It was surprising to see Jack so flustered. He probably was on suppressants, too,  and didn’t currently possess the instinctual drive to act...well, more alpha. There was an unclaimed omega, in heat, in his territory and he could barely speak. Definitely not the image for any sort of King.

The current state of each of their hormones was an interesting topic that could be given more thought, but Yusei didn’t have the patience for that. All he wanted to do was get off. And Jack offered.

“C’mere,” Yusei said, it coming out more forcibly than he meant.

Jack’s eyebrows raised, taken aback. “Oh, uh, sure. One second.” He stripped off his coat and tossed it somewhere in the main room.

“All right, rules.” Yusei counted them off on his fingers. “First, I’m not taking off my shirt. Just...don’t even touch my chest, don’t even think about it. Second, no biting or scenting or any weird alpha stuff. Third, this doesn’t mean anything.”

“Right, you said that before.” Jack was taking off his own clothes, thank god he was taking off his ridiculous jewelry as well. 

“I mean it. Just do what you need to do, okay?” Yusei tried to give his most serious, dominating look. Which he realized probably wasn’t all that effective since he was the one being pushed around by his own body in the first place. He  _ will _ be the one in control here.

Jack didn’t protest. “Just speak up if I do something wrong.” Down to just his boxer briefs--which did nothing to hide how excited he really was--he joined Yusei on the bed.

Yusei got onto his hands and knees. It was clear enough of a signal for Jack to take his place behind him.

Yusei realized how odd this all was, broken down to its most technical and without any of the emotions or customs attached. Just two adults fulfilling a simple biological need. A need that required another person to get inside him.

“Ready?” He could feel Jack’s hand on the small of his back, the smell of alpha filling the room. His face was burning up. He couldn’t wait anymore even if he wanted to.

“Do it.” 

His boxers were pulled down and there was only a moment of hesitation before Jack pushed in to the hilt with little resistance.

“Fffffffffffuck.” Yusei dropped to his elbows, already coming undone. This was  _ much _ better than he could ever do on his own. 

Jack exhaled. “Enjoying yourself?” He was lazily thrusting; Yusei could tell he was enjoying being in charge too much.

“Just, ughn, do your job,” he panted. Someone else’s hands were on him, he wanted them to grab and pin him down and-

_ No. Just keep calm. Breathe, don’t let him rile you up. He doesn’t need to do anything else to get me off.  _ Despite his earlier hesitance, Jack clearly knew what he was doing, increasing his pace but keeping steady. His thrusts were smooth. Only a moment he stopped, only to shift his weight so he could fuck Yusei harder. Deeper.

Even before he was close and now Yusei felt his toes curl and his legs shake. All he could do was keep himself up on his elbows and knees. His breathy gasps had to have been getting the point across; Jack’s thrusts were becoming erratic and less controlled as he dug his nails into his hips for a better hold on the sweaty body.

That small shock of pain was enough to send them both over the edge. Yusei moaned as his body shook and he felt his walls tightening around Jack, pressed to Yusei’s back as he gave a few final strokes. Hot cum pumped into Yusei and he felt himself stretch, moaning again at the surprise sensation. Despite what other omegas might feel, the idea of being a cum dumpster was  _ not _ appealing. That moan had nothing to do with it.

Yusei was still twitching, aftershocks causing him to feel another jolt. He was surprised his legs still worked.

He tried to get out from under Jack to clean himself up. Arms tightened around his chest and they both flopped over onto the bed.

“Let me go,” Yusei said, lightly elbowing Jack in the chest. “Aren’t you all gross too?”

“Neither of us are going anywhere,” Jack said tiredly. He buried his face into the crook of Yusei’s neck. 

Now he was annoyed.

“And I said none of this. Stop smelling me.” 

“Can’t help it, you’re the only thing here.”

“Ugh, just-” Yusei wriggled harder to escape his grasp and Jack hissed in pain, pulling him back in. Much too strong to overpower.

“Like I said,” Jack said firmly, “we’re not going anywhere. We don’t have a choice.”

It took a moment.  _...Right, they do this. _ Being full of alpha knot was preferable to being overflowing with cum and slick and sweat. And now he had to suffer the indignity of being stuck on a big, sweaty jerk.

The sex was good, definitely, but this part wasn’t any fun. He had no plans to bond with anyone,  _ especially _ not Jack. There was no way in hell he’d-

_ Shit. Fuck. _

“Jack.”

“Calm down, Yusei, it’ll go away eventually.”

“And what if you knock me up?” 

Jack yawned. “Shouldn’t you have asked me that  _ before _ you asked me to fuck you?” 

He was much too cavalier about all this. Yusei elbowed him again, harder, succeeding in knocking out his air.

Jack coughed. “Ugh, jeez. I don’t want to get you, or anyone else, pregnant. There’s this shot alpha’s get, and I’m on rut blockers, too. We’re fine.” He yawned again and fell silent. After a moment he added, “I thought omegas were supposed to be the nice, caring ones?”

“I thought alphas are supposed to be the ones calling the shots?”

Jack laughed. “I’m being  _ nice _ , Yusei. I’m doing you a favor. Besides, you wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

Yusei snorted. “You’re not even that big.”

“Now.” Jack growled in his ear. “Do you think you can handle the big, bad wolf?” He was trying too hard, always trying to show off. Yusei knew him too well, it wouldn’t work on him.

“Ugh, whatever Jack. I’ve seen you before, you’re not that big.” 

He growled again, audibly annoyed. His nails dug into Yusei’s shirt, his binder preventing any real damage. 

But still. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to piss him off. If Jack valued anything, it was his pride. But he slipped, was anxious to suggest this very situation. Alphas might be a little more complicated than he had assumed. And Yusei was still very much an omega at his most vulnerable. He was stuck in this situation, picked it because it was the safer choice. Prodding the thing with teeth (and offering a place to stay) wasn’t wise.

Yusei shimmied into a more comfortable position. Jack loosened his arms to give him space, lazily draped them after. Both of their breathing were steady, Jack seemed to have calmed down. 

_ At least my head’s clear now. I’ll figure out how to handle this...after this nap. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel runners use gas because fuck you its cooler. Yeah they probably use electricity or mcguffin juice but if I'm going to AU stuff I at least am allowed this.  
> Also I know talking about DNA and trans issues are a touchy subject. Genetics and biology is a major part of a/b/o and wanting to pass as something that isn't your phenotype is hard. Especially when you don't have the resources for things like medical transition. And when you're dumb and take things for granted and forget your meds and your body decides to rebel. Trans issues as well as identity and knowledge about one's genetics are a part of this story so if that makes you uncomfortable just a heads up. I'm drawing, among other sources, my own experiences as a trans person.  
> I swear I promised I originally had this as just pwp but the plot/backstory just kinda....happened.  
> Things get progressively more spicy as the story goes on don't worry. Also this is probably the only time, ever, I'm going to write 2 chapters in one day.


	3. Day 1, pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be cool about biiiiiiiiinder safety

He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, but they were no longer locked together. Yusei was half-asleep and only noticed when he turned over. Jack slipped out easily. Warm liquid leaked out and onto Yusei’s leg.

Awful.

He rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Jack didn’t notice any of this; he must have fallen asleep.

The bathroom, now properly visible with the light on, had all the expected amenities: closet with plenty of towels, vanity with a large mirror, toilet and a sizable standing shower with a built-in bench. Yusei pulled off his soaked shirt and unvelcroed his binder. He took a deep breath, trying not to notice the ache in his ribs. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to have worn it. And fallen asleep in it. But nothing was bruised or broken, at least. He’ll recover.

He filled the sink with cold water and shoved at the fabric until it was water logged enough to no longer float. Satisfied, he entered the shower.

Even after washing the sweat off, he could still  _ feel  _ it. He was still hot and clammy, a very uncomfortable feeling under the running water. Being elbow deep in an engine was one thing, you knew what you were getting into, had clothes to protect you. But it was different when grime came from yourself.

Or worse, another person.

Figuring that staying any longer would just serve to make him pruny, Yusei turned off the water and stepped out. He dried his hair off with a towel. No use styling it, considering how soon he’d probably bathe again. 

Right. All of his clothes were still in the other room, besides his shirt. It would have to do for now.

He stepped out of the bathroom, looked around the bedroom for his bag. Jack was gone.  _ Good. _ He wouldn’t have to explain why he was okay wearing a shirt but no pants. Just because he knew that he knew didn’t mean that he wouldn’t ask questions. 

Yusei found his things under some bedding that had made its way to the floor. Changing into a new shirt and boxers, he wondered if Jack had a laundry room hidden somewhere. Thought that was too mundane of a task for Jack Atlas to do himself, so probably not.

The room was quiet, mirroring the apartment as a whole. The lack of background noise or other people around would be calming if it wasn’t so foreign. It was nice to sleep in, yes, but it was too cut off from anyone else.

Yusei wondered if a pet cat would help. 

Being alone was too unnerving, he opened the door and stepped into the main room. It was early evening, the setting sun painting the sky with streaky colors. It was noticeably warmer, just a few degrees, from the bedroom. Besides the shrine to the King of Turbo Duels around the tv and fireplace (did it even get cold enough to lit it?), the apartment looked like it could have been straight from some glossy pamphlet. Everything was just too put together, the fabrics matched too much. 

“Oh, Yusei.”

“Hey.” 

Jack was sitting at the bar, facing the open room. A cup of (presumably) coffee was in one hand, his phone in another. He had on a tank top and

“Since when do you wear glasses?”

“Have you seen how small screens are now?” He turned the impossibly thin phone to Yusei, who experimentally picked it up. It was just a tad large to fit in the palm of his hand. 

“This looks like it’d break if I looked at it wrong.”

“Well, that’s the style nowadays. Better than getting implants.” He took the phone back and drew some arcane pattern on the touch screen, turning it off. “So...how are you feeling?”

_ Don’t read into it. He’s the host, you’re sick, that’s it. _ “A bit better,” Yusei said. “I’m okay for now, but I’d like do some things before…,” he trailed off. He wasn’t aware of a way to say “getting fucked into oblivion” in a polite way. But they both knew what he meant.

Jack tilted his head. “Like what?” His purple eyes peered from behind the dark, rectangular frames.

“I wanted to stock up on food and drinks, in case I was too sick to get up. And I haven’t eaten yet today, I should probably do that.”

“Ah, right.” Jack turned and stepped off the stool, started opening cabinets.

“I don’t want cup ramen.” Yusei realized how whiny that must have sounded, quickly added, “It’s too hot.”

“Right, makes sense. Tell you what,” Jack peeked quickly into each cabinet and the fridge, “make a list and send it to me. I’ll go pick it up.”

“Thanks.” He was grateful that he’d have some actual time alone; Jack probably needed some space to decompress, too. 

“You probably didn’t bring enough clothes, there should be something that might fit you.” Jack ducked into his room, returned shortly wearing pants to be presentable enough to leave the house. “I shouldn’t have to tell you not to touch my good clothes.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yusei waved him off. “I’ll leave your gaudy racing suits alone.”

Jack sighed. “I’ll be back later. There’s some food in the fridge if you can’t wait.”

He thanked him again and made his way over to the fridge. He noticed that Jack locked the door and tried to not read into it. Had to be a habit, wouldn’t want anyone stealing his trophies. 

Jack’s selection of food was as miserable as he expected. There were various take-out containers, a number of condiments, some bottled drinks. 

It’s not like he learned to cook in Satellite. Or have anyone to cook for here.

Yusei wandered around the apartment while drinking a green tea. There wasn’t much to look at. He wondered how much of it was Jack working or being on the road. He highly doubted there was some sort of significant other he spent time with instead. He might want it all but Jack wouldn’t sink to the level of cheating. He’d be torn apart the second he was found out, anyways.

He found that, as he guessed, there was no laundry room. There was the main room, the room Yusei was staying in and Jack’s master bedroom/master bath/walk-in closet monstrosity. There were wardrobes along most of the bedroom’s walls as the closet was already packed with shoes and suits and attaches and things no sensible person ever needed. He was half expecting mannequins wearing his more infamous outfits. Thank god Jack hadn’t gone that level of full-on-Jack.

The idea of borrowing his underwear was too weird for Yusei. Besides, it’s not like Jack hadn’t seen everything already. Their difference in height was enough so that any given shirt would reach to his thighs.

He poked around, finding what seemed to be Jack’s most casual clothes. Light-colored shirts, some with simple graphics, others a single color but of a very soft material. There were so many articles of any given piece of clothing that Yusei didn’t feel bad choosing a bit more than he thought he’d need.

A passing thought. It was too weird, he wouldn’t entertain it.

But. It’s not like Jack would know.

There was a hamper of dirty laundry. Nowhere near the level of how Yusei’s clothes regularly got dirty. It was more like outfit changes, tossing the old one away, Jack Atlas couldn’t be seen in the same outfit twice in one week. 

He picked a garment at random, a button up business shirt. He couldn’t imagine Jack sitting still in a meeting and listening to someone else talk. It had to be the other way around.

Yusei experimentally brought the shirt to his face. A pause, then he inhaled.

_ Fuck. _

It was a shadow of how Jack smelled earlier, like cookies baking in the other room. There was still something missing, he wasn’t sure what. He dug through the hamper, testing other shirts (he would  _ not _ smell his underwear, that was gross). Undershirts and gym clothes almost had it, but not quite. It had to be something you had to be in person for, he figured. The smell was gone too fast to hang around clothes.

Yusei gathered the clothes in his arms and returned to his room. What he was planning to wear he sorted out on the table. He figured this would be maybe a five day thing, two changes per day. 

Remembering, he ducked into the bathroom to pull his binder out of the sink. It was as clean as it was going to get like this. Draping it over the shower’s glass door, he wondered when he’d even have a chance to wear it again. He  _ could _ but he probably shouldn’t. It was hard enough keeping track of time as it is, he didn’t need to be worrying about binding too long, either. It was a lot more comfortable (and safer) to sleep without it.

He stepped back into his room, fiddled with his bedding. Any attempt to make it the proper way would be a waste, it would get messed up too quickly. He could make things comfortable but it still didn’t feel right.

_ He doesn't have to know _ . 

He picked up one of Jack’s dirty shirts and stuffed it into a pillow. When he gently pressed it to his face he could smell him, faintly. It was comforting but without any of the annoying parts that came with Jack. The rest of the pilfered clothing was stashed either in or behind the pillows. He flopped onto the bed, sinking into the softness.

Perfect. 

His stomach growled. Right, he hadn’t eaten all day. It could be like when he was normally sick and hd no appetite. Or was this part of it? Was he not supposed to eat? Both options seemed particularly unpleasant. He could have Jack make him eat when he did. He was on  _ his _ medicine, he was still acting normal.

Well, what was normal for Jack Atlas.

 

The shopping trip had gone successfully. The fridge was stocked with sports drinks and cold dishes, there was enough instant foods and snacks if he felt too lazy to put something together. Being able to eat well for a week wasn't something he’d waste (if he could remember to eat). 

The only thing Jack didn’t get him was sushi. The set he brought back, he explained, was for himself.

“Do you really want to run the risk of getting sick from convenience store sushi?” he asked.

“So it’s okay if you do?” The zaru soba was good and just what he needed, but it wasn’t what he asked for. He was mildly annoyed that Jack would eat it in front of him.

“I’m not the one who’s essentially sick already.”

Just because he was right didn’t mean he had to bring it up.

Yusei finished his food and excused himself. He could feel his body begin to act up again. 

This time he made sure the door was closed. He listened, didn’t hear anything from the other room. What did Jack do when he was home, anyways? Whatever it was it wasn’t very loud. 

He laid in bed and tried to rest, knowing he’d get riled up sooner or later. The idea of having to arouse himself wasn’t very appealing. A waste of time and effort. He buried his head in the soft sheets. Then he remembered. He fished around behind the pillows.

He bundled the shirt in his fist and pressed it to his face. Even clean clothes still had his smell. It was new, exciting, reminded him of home, when they were all kids and could play wrestle and chase each other until Jack inevitably won. Jack always got what he wanted, he was the King, after all. He could probably lead a pack, fight off any invaders to protect his mate…

“Ahh, fuck.” Yusei only realized how much he was turning himself on when he felt the lick of fire from his stomach rise up to his face. His body was craving Jack, but now he could have him all for himself. He inhaled deeply, smelling the shirt, while his free hand dipped to his vulva, lubing his fingers in his slick.

But like this he could imagine it was Jack, slowly dragging his tongue up his folds, pausing to give his clit extra attention. He would be watching from between his legs, getting even further turned on by Yusei’s reactions.

Watch, he’d order. Look at me. He’d crawl on top, pin him down. Lean in close and hide them behind his curtain of hair. He would smell incredible.

Yusei bit the shirt, trying to both stifle his moans and imagine what it would be like to taste Jack on his tongue. His fingers plunged easily into his heat, he would have no problem taking Jack’s cock again.

But he would move slow, deliciously slow, force Yusei to look at him. Make deliberate movements to wrench sounds from his throat, praising him for sheathing him so easily, for only wanting to be fucked by him.

Jack would loom over him, growling. His teeth would be so close to his neck, he would beg for him to bite.

“I’ll reward you, Yusei, if you’re a good bitch.” A shudder ripped up his spine and drew out a long moan at the thought. He wanted Jack’s husky voice to praise him, to shame him. He would say whatever Jack wanted.

His four fingers stretched him deliciously, each time dipping in a bit deeper. He imagined what it would feel like to have Jack push in, knot swollen to bury itself into Yusei. His back arched, knees drew to his chest. The shirt blocked his breathing just enough to leave him gasping. He wanted Jack to start necking him, covering him with his scent. Yusei would whine please, just a little more. Jack would grin and bite his shoulder savagely.

The thought sent him over the edge. He moaned over his waves of pleasure, wanting Jack to be breaking through his skin.

You're mine, he would say. He would keep fucking Yusei until he was fully satisfied, even if it meant Yusei would cry from overstimulation.

Yusei shivered, imagining what Jack’s face looked like earlier, spent and satisfied or buried lovingly into his neck. He could hear Jack repeating his name, mouth traveling his body until he was shaking with need again.

He removed the shirt and took a shaky breath. His muscles were aching from being tense so long, aftershocks made him twitch and flex. He must smell so appealing right now. He wondered how much Jack could hear from the other side of the wall, with the wardrobes in the way. 

He wondered if Jack was touching himself, thinking about him. Would it be from his smell? From fucking him? From knowing that Yusei got off just to the thought of him? 

_ God, he’d get off just from me taking his clothes. He’ll think I want him so much. He’s too proud, he’ll only come on his terms. Wait for me to beg for it. But I’ll outlast him. _

Yusei picked out another shirt, one that still had a strong smell of Jack instead of being overpowered by his own scent. He settled on some pillows so he could be face down on his knees. He buried his face into the shirt, hand trailing his underside as it slowly made its way back to his vagina.

He would be able to get off again just imagining Jack wishing he were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaru soba is really tasty you should try it out. It's big ol wheat noodles and you dip them in this sauce? It's not very thick mostly soy sauce thickness. It's a cold dish and pretty light and honestly, I'd love to eat it next time I'm super sick.


	4. Day 2, pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's REAL SEX in this chapter not just fapping hope u enjoy  
> 11-25 update: I realized I forgot a thing so just fixed that in the last bit of the chapter

Whenever his body woke him in the middle of the night, Yusei was able to jack off like before. While his physical needs were met for a time, mentally he wasn’t satisfied. He knew he could do better, have the best orgasm in his life.

But he’d have to admit it to Jack. It would just give him another thing to gloat about. Jack Atlas turns the calm, reserved Yusei into a whimpering mess with barely a touch. Letting him top like that would always be something they knew and permanently change the relationship they had. They would both know that Jack could overpower him just from his presence. Yusei couldn’t imagine what advantages he could gain through that.

Then again. Jack seemed perfectly content living in New Domino, there were no real indications that he wanted to leave; he was loving his career and the fame attached to it, that much was obvious. If he were to go anywhere, it would be to another city where he could take the spotlight, with fewer contenders vying for attention. Yusei was just an omega, just a mechanic, no real value attached. Showing up anywhere besides Satellite would lead to too many questions. If he were lucky they’d just send him back. As long as they didn’t do a blood test he’d be fine.

Their lives had been drifting apart for years, even before Jack left. This was just a temporary point where they met again. It wasn’t like he’d run into him in the store, they would only cross paths again if Yusei found some way to return to the city, but even then he couldn’t stay.

If anything, the only thing Jack would remember would be how much he’d still want Yusei. And he would be too proud and full of himself to drop his career just to get laid. No one could have such power over Jack Atlas.

 _He’d lose it if he knew I have him all figured out._ Now to move onto the next question, how would he get laid next?

 

Yusei awoke slowly, aware of noises somewhere nearby. After a moment of listening he was able to pinpoint it was coming from Jack’s room. _He must be getting dressed._ He might be heading out for the day, who knew when he’d come back.

If he was going to do something, he’d have to do it quick.

He jumped out of bed, thought of changing his shirt to a fresh one. _No, the smell will help._ He’d need whatever advantages he could get in speed-seducing.

He opened his door quietly, looked into the other room. Jack wasn’t out yet, he must still be getting ready. Yusei took a moment to compose himself. Thinking better of it he mussed up his hair. Looking the part would be just as important as playing it.

The door slammed open, banging into the wall.

“Jack,” Yusei gasped, leaning against the frame.

He wasn’t there.

“Fuck.”

He scanned the room, looking for any clues. Everything looked the same as the day before, save for the bed being messy from being slept in. How he would be able to be gone so quickly or what the sounds could have been instead wasn’t given much thought, there wasn’t the time. The bathroom door opened, Jack stepping out in a cloud of steam. His head was bent down as he was drying his hair with a towel.

Try two. “Jack,” Yusei gasped again, trying to make it seem more needy.

Jack lifted his head, unconcerned. “You need something?” He was wearing lilac boxer briefs and looked as if he stepped out from a shoot for an underwear ad. _He absolutely would, too._

“You.” Acting as if he were in desperate need was getting easier as it became truer. He had expected Jack to be much closer to stepping out of the door, dressed in all those stupid layers. At least he was clean, which was a plus.

“Alright, just tell me what to do.” Jack balled up the towel and threw it back into the bathroom.

He was too nonchalant. That just won’t work.

“I don’t care.” Yusei took a few steps towards him. “Do anything. Just,” he exhaled, trying to hide his frustration. “I need this, now.”

Jack studied him, making him nervous. He didn’t want to be called out, but he knew that he had been much less direct before. His heat was getting stronger, he did legitimately need this more.

“Please?”

Jack smiled and exhaled. “You don’t have to beg, I can smell it on you well enough.” He jerked his head over to the bed.

“Same rules as before?”

Yusei sat on the covers. “Ah, yeah. I mean.” Now he felt dumb expecting more than he asked for before. He hadn’t expected Jack to remember the limits, either. It was appreciated, but he wanted more this time. He didn’t want it to be so mechanical. But he didn’t want it to be a free for all, either. He still had his limits.

“You can tell me if I do something wrong.” Sitting across from him and talking was...nice. Being able to smell him from so close was only making him squirm. Because of last night that smell had one real emotion, one thought attached to it. Oops.

Yusei swallowed. “No chest,” he said firmly. He didn’t want to think how this might feel when he wasn’t binding; any more reminders of his birth sex were not wanted.

Jack nodded. “I understand. So, how do you want to start?”

“Just do whatever.” He was getting annoyed. “You’re the alpha, I shouldn’t have to be telling you how to do this.”

“If you say so.” Jack moved closer, Yusei instinctively leaned back. _No, that would look bad, don’t look like you’re afraid or unwilling._ He laid on his back, propped up his torso with his arms.His knees moved apart ever so slightly. _Don’t look too eager._

Jack brought a hand under the hem of Yusei’s shirt, brushing between his legs.

“No underwear?” He smirked.

Yusei turned away. “It’s easier without it, okay.” He hoped he didn’t think that “it” was masturbating with his pilfered clothes.

“You’re right, it is.” Jack’s fingers slid between Yusei’s folds, the tips smoother than expected but still rough enough for some delicious friction.

Yusei exhaled, spread his legs a bit more. “Keep doing that.”

Jack hummed. “ I wasn’t planning on stopping yet.” With his free hand he took one of Yusei’s own and brought it to his face. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Mind what?”

A chaste kiss to his wrist, his fingers pausing and tensing between Yusei’s slick folds.

“It’s hard to resist when you smell like this,” Jack murmured, eyes closed. Two fingers began to probe his entrance.

“That’s,” Yusei couldn’t keep himself from moaning when he was suddenly penetrated, “that’s fine, fuck.”

Jack leaned forwards to give his wrist a better angle, to not have Yusei’s hand pulled up as far. Yusei watched, fascinated. His cock was straining beneath the fabric, already there was a wet spot, all just from mouthing the weakest scent gland.

He couldn’t imagine what he could do to Jack if he really tried.

“You can fuck me too, you know.”

Jack gave one last kiss to the wrist. “Whatever you say.” His voice was dreamy, as if he wasn’t fully there. He withdrew his fingers, paused, thought better of it and wiped them on the bedspread.

Yusei opened his legs and tried to be patient. He wanted that beautiful, throbbing cock inside of him _now_. But Jack had to peel off his underwear first, wrap his fingers around himself and get a hold of Yusei’s hip.

“Ready?” Jack panted. His gaze was ravenous, Yusei could get off to that look alone. Jack Atlas, holding himself back as every fiber of his body was poised to attack.

“Yes.”

Jack shifted his position as he lined himself up. He pressed, just enough for the tip of his cock to pop in. Yusei let out a short gasp of surprise.

Jack smirked. “Already? What’ll you say next…” He fully withdrew, gave a shallow thrust, only going the tiniest bit deeper. Both hands settled their grip on Yusei’s hips while he brought his mouth to his neck.

Yusei panted, impatient, wanting more. He tilted his hips up, trying to move things along faster.

“Just wait, mm? I can always give you more if you want.” Jack smirked. Yusei melted.

Jack’s face was buried in his shoulder as he slowly pushed in, no longer drawing things out with teasing. His hot breath only made Yusei’s face hotter. Once he bottomed out Yusei pushed Jack’s face away.

“Pay attention.”

“To what?” Jack bared his teeth. “You’re right here.”

“Yeah, but I don’t need you to _smell_ me. I need you to _fuck me_.”

“So needy,” he murmured. Jack straightened his back and grabbed one of Yusei’s legs behind the knee, pushing it back so he could get closer. He started moving at a steady pace, withdrawing midway and thrusting all the way back inside.

Yusei closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. It was nice not having to do any of the work. But he also had no control of the pace or where Jack was hitting him. He lifted his hips for a better angle so Jack’s cock was pushing against the front of his vagina. He moaned when his g-spot was hit.

“You like that, huh? Let’s see…” Jack grabbed the other leg and bent it back. Gauging Yusei’s reactions, he pushed until Yusei’s knees were pressed to his chest.

He was going deeper than before, it felt amazing. But it could still be better. Muscles already straining, he manually lifted his calves until they rested on Jack’s shoulders. He was considerate enough to stop to make it easier, but once he started up again Yusei let out the lewdest moan, causing Jack to falter.

“Fuck, man.” He paused again to redistribute his weight, on his hands and knees, looming over Yusei.

Ankles crossed behind Jack’s head and knees to his chest, Yusei could only gasp and moan as Jack hammered into him. Hips met ass in loud, steady beats. He grabbed onto Jack’s arms for support, some sort of grounding that he was still here and not lost somewhere in his mind in pleasure. The heat built up, ready to explode.

“Yusei.”

His grip tightened at hearing his name. Too much, it was becoming too much.

“Yusei,” Jack growled, thrusting especially hard to get his attention.

He opened his eyes to see Jack bent over him, face inches away. A shiver ran up his spine and he reflexively drew his legs in, pulling Jack in closer.

“Yusei, you like that?” he whispered, voice harsh and heavy with need. “You like me fucking you like this? Or do like being watched?”

He bucked his hips, desperate for more. Jack responded by thrusting cruelly slow.

“Jack,” he moaned.

“Good, say my name. Look at me and say it.” His purple eyes were unfocused, his rhythm faltering.

“Ahh, Jack.”

His breathing was ragged. His arms shook. He leaned in more, bending Yusei further, causing him to whimper.

“Tell me what you want.”

Embarrassed, he turned his head away.

“Look at me,” he snarled. “Say it, look at me and say it.”

Yusei turned back. It was still Jack, but he looked so large from this angle. His hot breath fell onto Yusei’s face. The aura of alpha male was overwhelming.

“Jack, please,” he said, as clearly as he could so short of breath, “make me cum, please.”

Jack thrusted hard, sloppily. This was working him up as much as he imagined. Yusei tilted his head up to murmur into his ear.

“Fuck me, Jack. I want to feel you cum in me, make me yours.”

His eyes were wrenched closed in concentration. He was too close to do anything more than to not stop moving.

Yusei removed a hand from his place on Jack’s arm, placed it on the side of his face. “Cum for me, J _aaaaaack_ ,” he moaned.

It worked. He sputtered and gave another thrust, hilting himself past his knot. Yusei moaned from his own climax, burying his face into Jack’s shoulder, his hand grabbing at his back for something to hold onto. Everything was white, pulsing, his senses were overloaded.

He heard his name being whispered again and again. He cracked open an eye to see Jack desperately panting, rocking his hips for any additional source of pleasure.

“Yusei, fuck.”

“Jack-”

“God, you’re too tight, I can’t stop.”

“Legs.” Yusei awkwardly kicked his shoulder from his now-painful angle.

Jack snapped out of it. “Shit, sorry.” Carefully they disentangled their limbs to their natural position. Jack, still on top, brought his mouth back to Yusei’s neck.

“Yusei, I still need you.” Teeth ghosted against his skin, never catching, never breaking skin. Yusei shivered; he was between his throat and his scent gland, two dangerous points, only a thin layer of fabric for protection.

“No, I did, that’s why I came here.”

“That felt incredible, didn’t you feel it? Please, let me fuck you again.” Yusei’s mind quickly ran through what just happened. His body tensed in pleasure just thinking about it.

Jack groaned. “Fuuuuck, what are you doing. Do it again.”

Yusei had him, trapped, a complete mess of needing him. Just according to plan.

This time he thought about what he could do with this. Whatever desire he’d have next, Jack would do it. No questions asked, as long as he got to get off, too. He thought about riding him, forbidding him to touch. Jack would be writhing in need for more, helpless except to let loose a string of expletives interspersed with begging. 

The shiver passed through him again, causing Jack to whine, turning him on even more. With enough prodding he was able to get a hand between them, fingers drawing lazy circles around his clit.

“Stop, too much.” Despite it Jack tried to withdraw, stretching Yusei with his knot until it became too much for himself, rocking back in.

Yusei’s legs kicked uselessly against the sheets, shaking as they tried to find something to curl around. Too tired, too sore to get out from under Jack, but he didn’t want to stop either. He tensed his neck, face buried into Jack’s shoulder.

Fuck, the smell.

He tensed again, Jack cried out. “Yusei, please. Don’t stop.”

Yusei smiled into his neck, the scent wafting into his mouth, onto his tongue. He licked a line of sweat, all salt and musk and sex. 

_ God, this is weird. _ But he didn’t stop. Jack begging for more, Jack smelling so wonderful, Jack still thrusting, still stretching.

He didn’t know if alphas could even cum twice, if they even could if they were still knotted from the last time. He couldn’t stop now, he was too close.

Yusei’s fingers moved faster, applied more pressure. Just keep at it, any moment now. His brain focused on the single task of getting himself off, no distractions.

So he missed Jack tensing so hard, how he was trying, desperately, to keep his breathing under control. Anything he said was unintelligible, but Yusei was too far away. Jack was just the heavy thing on top of him that was helping him get off.

In an instant, everything rushed back to awareness.

With a snarl Jack bit Yusei. Teeth easily pierced skin, the shirt useless, blood oozing from the many small wounds on his shoulder. Yusei yelled in pain, body tensing and shaking. He had no idea what just happened. He felt Jack still on top of him, growling as he came again, pumping him even more full. They stayed locked together until Jack came down from his climax.

Jack loosened his jaw and pulled back. His entire body shook as he tried to suck in air. 

Yusei instinctively put a hand to the wound. Dull pain spiked in waves as it throbbed and blood seeped between his fingers. He knew what happened, but not how, not why. The sudden return to reality left his head spinning as much as his aching body. 

“Yusei,” Jack choked out, drawing his attention to the still-quavering man. “Yusei, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you communicate with your partner so he doesn't go full doggo and bite (if you dont want it)!!!!!


	5. Day 2, pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I got distracted by other things when I was supposed to be writing this (which is just a distraction from my novel)

Yusei’s brain was still processing all the emotions and sensations of what just happened. Jack crying on top of him wasn’t helping.

“Ugh, just shut up for a second.”

“Are you okay?” It came out in a rush. Jack was holding himself up with his arms, as far as he could comfortably get from him. Wet, violet eyes scanned Yusei’s body, searching for anything wrong.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“But I-”

“You’ve done worse to me, okay. It’s nothing.”

“But I never-”

Yusei groaned. “God, Jack, I’ve crashed my duel runner, this is nothing. Really, I’m fine.”

Jack looked away. “I don’t know what happened…”

Taking his left hand from the wound, Yusei reached up and grabbed Jack’s jaw. He squeezed to open his mouth. He was startled but didn’t react other than making a noise.

“You didn’t even shift,” Yusei observed. “So it was just some dumb alpha thing.”

Once released Jack tried wiping off the blood now smeared on his face. “You can tell from that?”

“Just regular, ordinary, human teeth in there. You just bit hard.”

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Yusei stopped him. “Stop apologizing, seriously.” Jack mumbled something. “Just patch me up once you get the chance, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And roll over, you’re starting to squish me.”

Jack held onto Yusei and turned so he was lying on his back and Yusei his chest. Yusei inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air. The bite was no longer stinging, just a strong ache. Which felt worse each time his right shoulder moved. Like when he breathed too deeply.

“Ugh.” He turned away and tried to relax until they could separate. He wouldn’t just be able to fall asleep this time. He didn’t want to think about how annoying Jack would be to talk to right now, either.

So he spent the time thinking about the projects he’d left in the shop. The nice thing about motors was that they wouldn’t protest if you left them alone for awhile.  _ I should write down what I still need to do so I don’t forget. _ His phone was in his room and unless he wanted to use his blood and the sheets, he didn’t have any other options.

_Ugh._ _I need to think about what I’m going to do the next time we’re like this._ Hopefully, Jack wouldn’t be annoying about it, but Yusei doubted it. With enough persistence, he should get the message that yes, he is okay, now shut up.

After a few minutes of trying not to ruminate on the topic, Jack nudged him. 

“You should be able to get up now,” he said. 

Yusei nodded. After a few test wiggles, he was able to roll off. And land on the bed on his bad shoulder. The bed was soft, but not as much as the one he was using. The audible groan caught Jack’s attention.

“Shit, right. Hold on.” He hopped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Yusei used it as an opportunity to fully relax and enjoy some time by himself. It wasn’t for long, as Jack returned with a hastily put-together first aid kit.

“Take off your shirt.”

Yusei squinted. “Why.”

“Because I need to clean your wound and bandage it.”

_ Right. _ Yusei sat up in bed. “Turn around,” he ordered. “Wait for me to say it’s okay.”

Jack nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, back to Yusei.

He waited to see if he would try to take a peek but Jack didn’t budge. There was still an amount of distrust, but he needed the help. Carefully he peeled off the shirt, hissing as the fabric pulled from the wound.

It was very clearly a bite from a human, with a set of teeth on each side of his shoulder. The much duller molars only left some gnarly impressions; only the front teeth broke the skin. The area was starting to bruise, which would end up being the largest source of the pain.

Yusei looked around and grabbed one of the pillows. He sat cross-legged away from Jack and tucked the pillow under either arm, holding it close to his chest. It would have to do.

“Okay.”

He heard Jack setting things up behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _ He’s only looking at the bite. That’s it, nothing else.  _

“This’ll sting,” Jack said before pressing a bit of antiseptic-soaked fluff to a part of the wound. Yusei hissed and dropped his head.  _ He has to, mouths are filthy. Just power through it. _

“So...,” Jack started.

“What.”

“What’s it, you know, like?”

“Well it fucking hurts, you probably noticed.”

“No, I mean…” Even though he didn’t finish his sentence, it was still clear what he meant. 

_ Fuck you I don’t want to explain. Especially not now. _ “It fucking sucks.”

Jack was quiet. “Is there anything you can do?”

“Outside of clothes, no. It’s not like there’s any other options in Satellite.”

“Like what?” 

Jack honestly didn’t know anything about this; he wasn’t assuming anything about Yusei or what he was going through, which was nice.  _ It’s good that I can trust him. But there’s no way he can help, he can’t know that. _

Yusei sighed. “There’s medicines. Surgeries. They wouldn’t waste the time on me.”

Jack laughed quietly. “I know the feeling. I’m hoping the crash would kill me before they got the chance to.”

“That’s not-” Yusei exhaled. “No one has any reason to think you’re a shifter. You talk and act and smell and look like someone who’s not. I can try, but there’s always the chance that they’d figure out I’m…” He didn’t want to say it. He never liked saying it, putting words to his complex feelings made it into something that brought assumptions. He didn’t fit all of them, never would, but there weren’t any other words he could use.

“An omega,” Jack offered.

He silently thanked Jack for his thoughtful word choice. “Right. That wasn’t even what I was aiming to do, you know. Though usually you’re treated better as a beta male than an omega male.”

“Mmm. I need you to turn around, so I can do the front.”

Yusei shuffled his seat to face Jack. He turned his head to give him a clear view of the area.

A few moments passed. “So yeah,” Yusei said, as an end to the conversation. Jack made a noise of affirmation. He continued his work silently, only having trouble with the medical tape.

“That should be good,” he said. “It’ll probably get messed up at some point and I’ll need to change it, but it’s good for now.”

“Thanks.”

Jack got up and started poking around his wardrobes. After finding a suitable tank top he tossed it over to Yusei.

“It’s a bit small for me but it should work fine for you.” He then ducked into his closet and closed the door.

Yusei dropped his shoulders, not noticing how he was holding them tense. He slipped on the grey tank; it covered enough and it wouldn’t bother his shoulder so it would do. Sore legs carried him to the bathroom and he cleaned up as well as he could.

_ Tired. _

He wandered out of the master suite into the main room. His eyes were drawn to the couch. He shuffled over and flopped onto it, face first. The leather was nice and cool on the exposed parts of his body. 

 

A knocking at the door awoke him. Bleary-eyed and still sleepy, Yusei tried to get up but dropped back down the moment his shoulder pained him. Part of the blanket rolled off him and to the floor, was it there before?

Footsteps, then the door opened.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Atlas. We’ll have this taken care of right away.” An unfamiliar voice.

“I’ll call for when I want it delivered. I’m quite busy today and wouldn’t want to be interrupted.”

“Of course, Mr. Atlas.” There were the sounds of moving feet, of items of some indeterminate mass being moved before the person gave a final “Mr. Atlas” and presumably left, as the door closed and the lock clicked.

Jack’s footsteps went across the room, easy and in no hurry.

“Who was that?” 

“Just laundry service is all. Wanted to get the sheets washed before the blood set in.”

“Oh, sorry.” Yusei was glad that he hadn’t tried to get up to talk to Jack; now he could use the back of the couch to keep out of his sight. A part of him felt bad about it as it was  _ his _ blood, but he also hadn’t asked for it, either. Wasting energy on being mad at him wouldn’t make his shoulder hurt any less.

“No, don’t worry, it’s fine.” Jack walked over and joined Yusei on the couch, who sat up and wrapped the blanket around himself, happy to have some sort of barrier between them. “I didn’t realize how weird this would be,” Jack sighed.

_ Well, that’s an understatement. _ “What do you mean?” Yusei asked, trying to keep his tone neutral and natural.

“It’s like….” Jack leaned back, his neck resting on the top of the couch so he could stare at the ceiling. “Normally being an alpha really doesn’t mean anything. I’m bigger but that isn’t something I  _ do _ , that’s just how I am. Everything’s too easy here, there’s never any real reason to get defensive or angry or anything like that.”

Yusei made a sound of acknowledgment. 

“Everyone’s on blockers, there’s not that many omegas. The ones that are here are either already mated to someone or they want nothing to do with you. I’m just as likely to get into a fight with a beta, and even then it’d be over something stupid like a parking spot or a bar fight.” He turned his head to look at Yusei. “Remember when we were kids?”

_ Odd topic change.  _ “Well, yeah. Which part?”

“You know, doing dumb shit. Playing and fighting and exploring and just doing whatever we wanted.”

“Before any of this happened.” Yusei gestured at his torso.

“Right. You know what? I haven’t shifted once since coming here.”

Yusei tilted his head. “Well, no one really does in Satellite, either. The city hadn’t been built for us.”

“But you have the choice. You could if you wanted to. With all the help that comes around to keep this place in order, I can’t risk it.”

“There has to be some sort of underground pack. You can’t be the only one here and I’d imagine it’d make smuggling things a lot easier.”

Jack laughed. “I’m a little too well-known for that. I wouldn’t be surprised if the tabloids are already looking for any sign something’s off with me.”

“Really? Why?”

“It’s not a secret that I’m from Satellite. But I’ve ‘proven’ I ‘belong’ here. But people still assume the worst.”

Yusei smirked. “Probably doesn’t help you actually have something to hide.” 

Jack exhaled. “Yeah, it’s rough. But that’s just how things are.” He returned to sitting straight then rose to his feet. “You haven’t eaten today, we should change that.”

“But I-”

“And you wouldn’t want to take pain medicine on an empty stomach.”

“Ah, true.”

Yusei made his way to the kitchen to find something that looked appetizing enough and Jack went to his room to get the medicine. When he returned he placed a single pill into Yusei’s hand.

“This should be more than enough. It’s supposed to be for if I ever fall off my duel runner, but Jack Atlas never falls.” 

Yusei rolled his eyes and Jack grinned. “I bet.” He washed it down with the green tea he grabbed from the fridge. 

Even having eaten some food, it still hit him hard. He only noticed when he tried to sit up a bit straighter on the couch. He’d been too preoccupied with his phone to notice he was slumping back so much that his ass was dangerously close to falling off. Without thinking, Yusei pushed himself back with his arms.

Or at least tried to. Nearly all of his strength was gone, his limbs felt heavy. Experimentally he brought a hand to the bite. It didn’t hurt to touch it but it still felt hot. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. He tried a few other ways to get the rest of his body back on the couch, but all he managed to do was slowly fall to the floor. He could sit (mostly) up, but he knew the only thing he could accomplish would be to just lie on the ground. 

“Goddammit.” He had no idea how long this would last for; even if he could get himself to his room, there would be no way to get into bed. “Fuck.”

He only had one real option left. Luckily his phone was still in hand so he was able to message Jack for help. He hadn’t left the apartment, he was….somewhere. He hadn’t kept track. 

Yusei waited. Nothing happened. He looked at the message, it hadn’t even been read. 

_ Don’t leave me unread, you bastard. _

[Come help me]

[I know you’re reading the notifications. Stop ignoring me]

[Fuck you, I won’t be]

Again he waited. And again nothing happened. He didn’t even hear him moving around.

“Jack!” he yelled. Only a moment later

“What’s wrong?” His voice was coming from the kitchen. Yusei could hear him walking over.

“Wh-”

“Why didn’t you answer your phone,” Yusei spat.

Jack looked surprised. “Oh, uh, it’s in the other room, I wasn’t expecting any messages. Do you...need help?”

Yusei took some satisfaction in that his being pissed was keeping Jack from getting any humor out of his situation. Still, he knew there was no way to ask for help and preserve his dignity.

“Help me get to my room.” Not an order or a question, a statement. No room to argue.

“Sure, take my hand.” He tried to get up with the proffered arm, but his calves weren’t strong enough to even get himself standing.

“Those might have been too strong for you.”

“No shit.”

By hooking an arm under his knees and supporting his back, Jack was able to pick up Yusei easily. There was no way he’d be able to pull off the reverse; Jack being a head taller was only one of the issues.

Yusei was placed on the bed. He looked around his immediate area.

“Phone?”

“It’s probably still in the living room.” Jack returned shortly and handed the device to Yusei. 

“Just try to sleep it off, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re out the whole night. But I’ll keep my phone on me if you need anything else.”

“Thanks.” He wasn’t mad at Jack  _ per se _ , but Yusei still felt generally frustrated by the entire situation. 

“Take it easy, and let me know if you need anything.” Jack closed the door behind him.

Yusei flopped onto the bed.  _ Glad that’s over. _

Even after he calmed down, he still felt it hard to stay asleep. Not being tense or in pain was nice, but this was uncomfortably too relaxed (how was that possible?). Resigning himself to his fate, he opened his phone to give him  _ something _ to do. His hands still worked fine.

The screen turned on to where it was last, in the messaging app. There were the little check marks that Jack had opened and read them. Including the last one he sent.

_ Oh. _

Yusei laid face-first on the bed.  _ Stupid. Good job.  _ He tried not to think of what Jack must be feeling right now. The first thing that came to mind was how hurt he’d be that Yusei said that to him, as if that minor transgression was enough to end what they have.

_ No, we don’t have anything. He’s a jerk, he left you alone like that, it’s his fault.  _ Even though he kept coming up with reasons as to why Jack deserved how he was probably feeling right now, each successive one felt like a weaker and weaker excuse.

_ I’d feel just as bad if I said that to any other friend.  _ He tried not to dwell on the fact that he hadn’t had sex with other friends (besides, it didn’t mean anything, they both knew his body needed it) or that he’d gotten off just from thinking about him (that never would happen again outside of this week, he couldn’t help it).

Even though he had already made his mind, it still took Yusei time to gather the mental strength to open his phone up again.

[I’m sorry]

He put the phone down. The notification pinged shortly after. It took him a few minutes to feel ready enough to look.

[It’s okay. I’d be upset if I were in your situation, too.]

Time-stamped a minute later.

[I’m not mad at you. Really.]

[It was dumb of me to leave you alone.]

A new message appeared as he finished reading the one before.

[I should have known better. I’m sorry.]

“Dumb Jack,” Yusei muttered.

[I wasn’t THAT mad. Dumb body stuff]

Jack replied shortly after

[It’s okay. Let me know if you need anything.]

Yusei tapped the thumbs up button in acknowledgment.

He noticed the time; it was getting late. 

[Actually could you come here real quick?]

Predictably, it wasn’t long until he heard Jack walking over. He knocked at the door.

“Yeah.”

“What’s up?” Jack stepped into the room. He was wearing a t-shirt and lounge pants; once again Yusei was relieved that they weren’t some kind of Jack Atlas official merch.

“I was wondering,” Yusei paused, silently berated himself for it, “if you could sleep in here? In case I need anything, so it won’t be hard to get you.”  _ This doesn’t mean anything _ , he thought, hoping he’d get the message.

Jack nodded. “That’s a good idea. I’ll be back once I’m done getting ready for bed.”

Yusei got ready as well, which was just setting his head on a pillow and settling onto his left side.  _ I hope Jack’s right and it doesn’t start hurting in the middle of the night. _

Jack returned a few minutes later, shutting off the lights to the main room before closing the door behind him. He took the spot behind Yusei; he sighed as the bed shifted under his weight.

“Didn’t think it’d be this comfortable.” He took a deep breath. 

_ I swear to god if you’re smelling me.  _

“I should just take this for myself.” 

Yusei couldn’t see behind him but it felt like Jack was settled in. He tried not to think about the distance between them and if that meant anything or if he was supposed to do something about it. 

_ I’ve wasted too much of my brain on him. He can figure it out. _ He yawned a little louder than necessary. “I’ll wake you up if I need you.”

“Of course. Night Yusei.”

“Night.”

Whatever amount of time he’d been asleep didn’t feel like much. He was aware that Jack was right behind him. An arm draped over him and pulled him in. Jack still seemed half-asleep. He was definitely comfortable with his face buried in Yusei’s neck and body pressed up against his.

It wasn’t  _ un _ comfortable. And it was warm. And smelled nice. And he’d be able to wake him up easily if he needed him too, that’s why he was here after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a sex scene in here but things sorta came out differently than I planned oops now it's just character development and SOFT. Do not worry it is going to go 0-100 real fucking fast next chapter. I promise.


	6. Day 3, pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday I drank and got this done enjoy
> 
> 2-2 update: I reread it (mostly) sober and fixed where I forgot words oops.

It was still dark out when Yusei was awoken by Jack shifting in bed. He was still wrapped around him but their points of contact felt hot and sweaty, even through their clothes. Yusei tried not to audibly groan but he didn’t want to stay like that, either. He’ll shower in the morning, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

He extracted himself from Jack’s arms and scooted over to a part of the bed that was cool from lack of body contact. It was enough to wake up Jack, who proceeded to to turn over heavily.  _ Oh well. _ Yusei didn’t think anymore about the sleeping arrangement. Or at least tried to, as Jack kept moving. He wanted to elbow him or say something or otherwise make him be more considerate, but he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Any attempt to was foiled when his arm was grabbed and he was flipped onto his back. Jack was suddenly on top of him, his hands pushing his arms into the mattress.

“What the fuck,” Yusei said. 

“Why do you have my clothes?” He couldn’t place what Jack was currently emoting, but it definitely wasn’t a happy one. The light was too low for him to see anything but the most exaggerated of facial movements.

Yusei tried to say something but the words died in his throat. He didn’t have a good answer, couldn’t think up of something with his arms pinned and Jack leering above him. 

“Are you too afraid to say you want me?”

_ Fuck. _ “No!” As soon as the word left his mouth he realized he just gave himself away.

Jack smirked. “You always were a terrible liar, Yusei. But look, now you have my undivided attention.

“Tell me what you want so bad that you’d stoop this low.”

He tried to wriggle his arms free but there was no hope of that working. It was too embarrassing, he couldn’t say, but there was nowhere to hide.

Jack leaned in closer. His face was close, too close, he couldn’t escape his hungry eyes.

“Are you too ashamed to admit it?” Yusei shivered then flushed red when Jack noticed. “You’re getting off to this, aren’t you.” He could only shake his head. 

Jack laughed. “You’re a mess.” He stared down Yusei, amused. “I can do this all day, but I know you can’t.”

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck how did he figure it out.  _ He needed Jack to move those hands, touch him all over. Everything about this was turning him on and he had no way to satisfy himself. He groaned and tried to struggle again. Once again Jack laughed.

“You’re not getting out of this.”

“Fine, fuck,” Yusei spat. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

A sinister grin spread across Jack’s face. “That’s awfully vague, Yusei. Do you want me to keep denying you? Or,” he leaned all the way to whisper in his ear, “do you want me to treat you like the bitch you are?”

Yusei couldn’t help but moan. His thighs rubbed together, desperate for something, anything.

Jack shivered. “Fuck Yusei. I bet you didn’t know you were such a slut until you started begging for my cock.” Everything about this came out of nowhere. He’d been polite and considerate the whole stay, but even this was above his regular ability to be a jerk. Yusei wouldn’t complain about this, but with absolutely no warning he couldn’t mentally prepare himself to say what he knew he needed to.

“Jack, please,” he whined. His patience had run out.

“Please what?”

He struggled to get enough air to say it. “U-use me. I’m yours, please. I can’t stand this.”

Jack attacked his neck, biting and sucking the skin. An arm roughly pulled a leg aside so he could be between them.

Yusei cried when Jack ground his hips against his own. He could feel that hot, stiff cock rub against the outermost parts of his pussy. But there was the fucking pajama pants in the way, it was maddening. He wanted to say more but everything only made his head spin.

“God, Yusei, I could just fuck you into oblivion.” Jack hooked a leg under his arm and moved closer. 

The breath caught in his throat as Jack resumed humping him. Yusei’s one free hand shakily pulled Jack’s head in, close enough so he could hear him.

“Please,” he choked out. Jack only responded by biting his neck. “I need you.”

“You’re under me, aren’t you?” he whispered. His voice was steady, he was still surprisingly put together. The complete opposite of yesterday.

“I-ah-I need you. To fuck me.” It was now as much of a battle to be able to physically say anything, once he decided to speak. 

“Aren’t I?” Jack accentuated by moving his hips slow, too slow now that they were this far into this whole thing. “Or is this not enough for you?”

“No, fuck me, put it in.”

“What do you mean? You have to be less vague, Yusei.” Jack was panting from excitement; Yusei wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to get any harder.

“Your cock, you fuck.” Yusei growled. His nails dug into Jack’s neck. 

He stopped his movements, let the leg down, pried Yusei’s hands off. “Not if you’re going to be so rude. Just because you’re a whore doesn’t mean you should talk like one.”

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck fuck you. _ Again Yusei struggled to get enough air, to convince himself to say it.

“Please, Jack, I need you to fuck me, I can’t deal with this.”

“But do you  _ need _ it Yusei?”

He wanted to kick and scream and get him to stop being such an ass for restraining himself when he  _ knew _ Jack wanted to fuck him just as much as he wanted it. There was always time later to yell at him about this, when they both had cooler heads.

Yusei took as deep of a breath as he could, inhaling until his diaphragm protested.

“Jack,” he started, doing everything he could to sound calm despite the fire burning throughout his body, “I want you to fuck me. Do...whatever you want. Please.”

Jack’s eyes lit up and his breath hitched.

“I’m not done until you’re done, Jack,” Yusei added.

“Fuck,” Jack murmured. He leaned in again and kissed Yusei on the lips. He was too shocked to react. This didn’t line up with whatever character Jack was trying here. But he hadn’t kissed him before, either. This was the last place he expected there to be any sort of affection. But he had no chance to think about it.

Jack sat up and moved back some more. Hands spread apart Yusei’s legs and

“Ahhhhhhh Jack ohmygod.”

Jack gave a single long, slow lick up his vulva, tongue wide and flat. Yusei whined and tried to close his legs, it was too much. Jack grabbed his thighs with either hands and kept him open.

“Behave. I’ll reward you if you’re good.” His mouth moved to his thighs, his hips, giving kisses that evolved from gentle to aggressive. He panted and nipped at the meat of his thigh.

“Fuck,” Yusei gasped. Thank god he was biting nowhere near as strong or vicious as before.

“Language.” 

_ You have no idea how much I fucking hate you right now. _ “I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Jack murmured. His mouth returned to his folds. He ran his tongue between them, exploring the surfaces. Yusei wondered how he was able to hold himself back and not just mount him right then.

Yusei pushed against him in an attempt for more pressure. Jack didn’t react; he knew he was treading on thin ice. Pulling Jack in by the hair and grinding on his face wouldn’t fly. But he still had the urge.

“Yusei,” Jack moaned. His hands moved to spread Yusei open and plunge deeper. It took everything he had to keep his legs open as his body fought to curl into itself and not let Jack go.

He was able to stop himself from cursing, the f’s and c’s and s’s morphed into air rushing between his teeth. This was  _ just _ a tongue, he’s had much bigger things in him, but it was all muscle and could curl inside of him and touch him right where it wrenched the most obscene sounds from him. 

Jack moved between tongue-fucking him and lavishing his vulva with attention. When his tongue flicked his clit he elicited a scream from Yusei.

“PleaseJackplease I’m so close.” His body quavered as his everything burnt up.

Jack did it again, and again, each time making Yusei louder and even more undone. Then he started sucking his clit and stuck two fingers into his core.

It was too much, he went over the edge and couldn’t control himself anymore. He had no idea what sounds he was making or were his hands were but Yusei didn’t care, he got off,  _ fuck _ did he get off. As the static of over-excited nerves fizzled out, he realized how, between his legs and hands, he had Jack in some sort of (extremely intimate) death grip. He immediately let go.

“Shit, sorry. F-sorry.”

Jack laughed under his breath as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You did such a good job, I’ll let it slide. But,” he grabbed Yusei by the hips and roughly pulled him in, “I do remember you saying you weren’t done until  _ I _ was, didn’t I?”

“Yes, I’m,” he was interrupted by another tremor from his body, “I’m yours. Use me, please.”

Jack murmured something he couldn’t quite catch and then their lips met again. Yusei had no idea what he was supposed to (expected to?) be doing doing but acquiesced when his tongue made its way into his mouth. The taste, the smell of Jack was overpowering and  _ oh god he was tasting himself, too _ . He was internally horrified as he found it just as, if not more, hot than disgusting. His thoughts of how he could do the same to Jack later were cut short as Jack slid himself in, up to the knot.

Yusei moaned into Jack’s mouth. He was still so sensitive but he  _ wanted _ this so bad, it’s what he wanted this whole time.

Jack broke off the kiss and admired his work. “Let’s see…” He withdrew from Yusei and, before he could complain, flipped him over onto his stomach.

“I hope you’re ready,” he said, only a moment before he roughly pulled Yusei up to his knees and pushed himself in.

Luckily Yusei could shove his face into the mattress and make as much noise as he wanted. It was hard to breathe but it was also hard to think about that while he was being fucked like this. Something about this angle felt amazing ( _ don’t think too much into it _ ) and having Jack pull him in by the hips as much as he was thrusting shook him to the core like nothing else.

He wanted to be greedy and reach back and touch himself. But he didn’t want to push it and give Jack a reason to stop. He would do absolutely anything to keep this from stopping.

Which is why when Jack withdrew himself Yusei couldn’t help but whine.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Jack said. He was breathing heavy and then gasped; Yusei felt the hot ropes of cum land outside, onto his vulva and thighs. Before he could question it, Jack repositioned him so Yusei was on his side.

“And I’m not ready to stop.” Jack settled on his knees, either side of Yusei’s bottom leg. One hand held the top leg while the other lined himself up as he pushed in.

Yusei’s toes curled as the still-throbbing cock entered him. It stopped once there was resistance from Yusei’s body.  _ Fuck, is he going to get that into me? _ The idea of being knotted from the outside was great masturbation material but he wasn’t so sure in actuality.

Jack, despite the sweat coating his skin and heavy breathing, was doing an admirable job of not absolutely destroying Yusei and splitting him in half. Whatever his vagina was doing to say that that was far enough must be getting through, though each thrust succeeded in going deeper and deeper. 

“Yusei,” he growled. 

He turned back and met eyes with Jack. He responded with a wolfish grin.

“Watch me fuck you,” he ordered.

His pace became brutal. Yusei had to fight every fiber in his body that tried to make him do anything other than look at Jack; he wanted to throw his head back and cry or bury his face into the bed and scream or get back there and kiss him (though he wasn’t quite sure how his body could do that). The heat built up in his shaking body again, he was going to climax again soon, there was no way to stop it.

Jack’s grip on his leg became tighter as he struggled as well.  _ God please don’t go a third time. I wouldn’t be able to do anything but lie there. _ But he still liked that idea, somehow. Jack was doing just what he asked him to. He had no control over the situation, but Jack still had enough of it himself that Yusei hadn’t gotten hurt (besides some bruises). He watched as Jack’s face contorted in effort. Blonde hair stuck to his scalp from all the sweat and Yusei wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it and kiss him, like they were before.

His orgasm took him by complete surprise. No sounds came out other than a halted breath. Everything shook and his body grabbed at Jack, pulling him deeper.

“Fuck,” Jack gasped. “Yusei.” He didn’t stop, didn’t chastise for Yusei being unable to hold up his head anymore. Yusei whined when Jack fully knotted him. There were only a few weak thrusts until Jack came. He collapsed, Yusei’s leg landing heavily on top of him.

Neither of them could say anything , too spent to do anything other than breathe.


	7. Day 3 pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up gonna get kinda heavy

The world eventually stopped spinning long enough for Yusei to take inventory of his body. His thighs and hips ached, his skin was coated with sweat, the bite on his shoulder itched while the newer, gentler bites already started to bruise. 

Oh, and Jack was still inside him.

He was totally spent, doing nothing more than breathing quietly. 

_ He better not have fallen asleep, I still have to ask him what the fuck this was all about. _ That could wait until they weren’t stuck together; it would be easier to hit him if he gave an idiotic reason for it. But in the meantime Yusei felt gross enough to pull off his shirt and throw it in  some direction. It was dark and he could always grab a blanket if he felt uncomfortable enough. 

Jack made a strained noise behind him.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Yes, we did.” Yusei could stretch his arm just enough to grab a pillow; he pulled it to him and made himself a more comfortable seating for while he was stuck on his side. He doubted there was any way the could rearrange themselves without causing injury.

“Ugh.” Jack made another displeased noise.

“What, wasn’t good enough?” Yusei threw over his shoulder.

“No, it was fine, you were fine. I’m just an idiot.”

“Already knew that.”

“No, I mean I forgot to take my rut blockers.”

Yusei let out an exaggerated sigh. “Is that what this was all about? Aren’t  _ you _ supposed to be the responsible one?”

“It shouldn’t be too bad, I think it’s only two days, but it also means I can’t leave the house.”

“What, don’t think you can control yourself?”

“That’s what I’m afraid of, if something happens and I shift without thinking. They’d come here and find you, too. I can’t risk it.”

Yusei turned the thought over in his head. Any urge he ever had to shift was easy to ignore; it was only when he was very young and didn’t know better. But even regular alphas fought, even on their best days. The only advantages Jack would have in a fight were his renown and being able to shift, and his name wouldn’t help him if someone had made up their mind to fight.

“Does this happen a lot? Worrying about being caught.”

Jack sighed. “I can’t say I don’t think about it often. I’ve managed to avoid the ER and any other place they’d find me out right away. But there’s always the chance something out of my control could happen.”

“Right…”

“You’re lucky, you know.”

Yusei propped himself on his elbows to look back at Jack. He was twisted at the waist so he could lay on his back. Both hands were covering his face.

“How?”

“If they catch you, they’ll just ship you back. You’re just a beta, or omega, or whatever, who found a way out and will get a slap on the wrist. It’s not like they can fine you or send you anywhere else. They’d probably just kill me.”

Yusei felt as if the wind had been punched out of him. “Why? What would you do to deserve that?”

“You know how they took all the known shifters and their relatives and just kicked you out? And how there weren’t any alphas around?”

“Yeah?”

He took a moment, laced his fingers on his chest. He said “The chance any alpha could be a shifter is pretty high, since it was so common for them to reproduce with omegas. And only alphas can have alphas, so to make sure there’d be no more alpha shifters, they got rid of anyone carrying the gene.”

Yusei didn’t know how to respond. He never questioned why Satellite had the population it did, just assumed that alphas were “too good” to be there. That’s why Jack left, it was too small a world where there was no challenge in being the best.

“It’s on the X gene,” Jack explained, “so it’s easier for males to have it. They can have parents that aren’t shifters and they wouldn’t know until…,” Jack exhaled. “No one would complain about there being less alphas around, anyways. It wasn’t that hard to convince people.”

“How do you know all this? Wasn’t this all before we were born?”

“It’s talked about often enough. There’s protestors, of course, who get the information out there but it’s not hidden, either. They just use nicer language. It’s us civilized folk versus the irredeemable savages and their strict caste system.

“Fucking hypocrites.”

“Because of Satellite.”

“I wish it was just that.” Jack lay quiet, Yusei didn’t know what to say. It explained a lot, but left more questions than it answered. It felt too brutal to be something a person could think up.  _ They could have just kicked us out, make us go somewhere else. But then we’d still exist, somewhere, and that must have been too much. _

Jack quietly looped an arm around Yusei and pulled him in. He buried his face into his dark hair and didn’t move.

“Whatever you do,” he said quietly, “don’t look at the news.”

Yusei already had in his periods of boredom but most of it was too boring or esoteric for his attention span. But now something clicked.

“The new ID law?”

Jack held him tighter. “They want to find everyone. And they’re not going to build another Satellite.”

 

The dreams immediately disappeared once he opened his eyes, but Yusei was still left unsettled. It was as if he’d just learned something terrible, something

_ That happened, all of that happened. _ His legs were still sore, he still wasn’t wearing his shirt, he was still wrapped in Jack’s arms. The realness of everything weighed down on him. Each place their skin touched was in the forefront of Yusei’s mind. He could feel Jac’s chest expand as he breathed and his heart beat steady. There was the smell of him and him and them and what they did. He could tilt his head down and see the arms around him or close his eyes and listen to the sounds Jack made just by existing.

All of this was real, there was too much proof that it could be something else. Yusei didn’t think much about it (or had forgotten through the night) but now he wondered if he had any family still in New Domino. Did they ever think about him? Would they even care if he existed? He had a foster family and friends but it wasn’t the same as having that biological connection that would always be there.

Jack wasn’t the first to leave but he was the first that everyone knew succeeded. There had to be others here who managed to find a life that was better in Satellite, in some way. But they had no ability to speak out against it for fear of being caught. Did they even know what was coming? 

It was all too much to think about, to know he’d go home and bring the news, how his unfair and uncaring world had warped into an inhumane and incomprehensible one over night. He didn’t want to think anymore, period.

He turned around and buried his face into Jack’s chest, looping his arms around what he could. All the movement woke him up, of course, but he waited for Yusei to be fully settled before bringing his arms around him again and pressed his face to Yusei’s hair.

It was all the same sensations as before that made him know he was real, but it was easier to handle, he knew he wasn’t alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on this being quite a bit longer and take up the rest of the day, but doing another time break felt a little like I was doing it just for the sake of a longer chapter.
> 
> For those curious:  
> The genetics for all this is dynamics first, biological sex second and doggoness third.  
> Alpha (A) is a dominant gene, if you have an A you will be an alpha. Omega (o) is a recessive gene, so you need to have two o's to be an omega. Betas (b) are "neutral," so if either of the prior conditions aren't met, you're a beta.  
> X and Y work the same as IRL. You can pass on via your sex cells whatever you have (so an alpha female could only contribute an X, so for her to have a male child she'd have to cross with an omega male for the Y). Conception isn't viable without an X, so there's no YY folks out there.  
> Being a shifter is a recessive (s) trait, so you need two s's to be one. This means you can be a carrier (Ss) and not know it. The shifter gene is on the X chromosome, so any male would need only one s (s0) to be a shifter. The population in and around New Domino has the shifter gene s happen with much more frequency among omegas.
> 
> Notes:   
> Just like IRL you can get weird combos like X0 or XYY or what have you.   
> I use male/female in the above to talk about genetic sex but of course just because you have the genes for something doesn't mean your body works the right way to express it. But that's a whole different conversation and too much science and philosophical debate for a NSFW fanfic.  
> Yusei is ooXXss  
> Jack is AoXYs0


	8. Day 3 pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted writing other things oops

The first thing Yusei noticed was how tightly he was being held. He could still breathe, at least, but it was pretty uncomfortable. Jack’s arms wouldn’t budge despite his efforts to move him. 

“Let me go.” Jack only responded by shaking his head. “Come on.”

“Don’t want you to go.”

“I’m not  _ going _ anywhere, I just want to take a shower.” Jack didn’t respond. “Don’t be an ass.”

Jack exhaled. “Okay.” He loosened his grip enough to let Yusei escape.

“You’ll need to redo the bandage after, so if you could get that.”

“Sure.”

Before closing the bathroom door Yusei glanced back. Jack hadn’t moved from his spot. Their eyes met and Jack smiled, which only managed to annoy Yusei. He was at least able to hold in his groan until he closed the door.

_ It’s a stupid alpha thing, they get protective, it’s just worse now because he’s an idiot and forgot his meds.  _ But this was the halfway point of his heat, things should only get easier at this point. Once Jack got everything out of his system he’d leave him alone, thank God.

Yusei used this as a chance to get a better look at his bite. The gauze was stained with I-don’t-want-to-think-about-it and the entire area was surrounded by a bruise that had an impressive mix of colors to it. The area was starting to feel sore again, but the hot water should help. At least it made the marks on his neck and thighs look like nothing in comparison.

_ He’s going to run out of room at this rate.  _ He touched one on his neck experimentally; it wasn’t warm but it did hurt to touch. But they were so minor compared to the bigger wound he knew he’d forget about them soon.

As expected, the shower definitely helped Yusei feel better. Being able to wash his hair and get all the dried gunk ( _ fucking disgusting why did he do that _ ) off his skin did the most to improve his mood. Being able to zone out and just enjoy the water was wonderful, as was knowing he was alone. 

There was a passing thought. He entertained the idea, there didn’t seem to be any drawbacks. Besides, it’s not like Jack would know.

Yusei moved from sitting on the bench to sitting on the shower floor ( _ you’re the only one who used it it’s not bad if it was just me _ ) and closed his eyes. Shifting as a conscious choice wasn’t something he’d done in a while. It was easiest with charged emotions, but that wasn’t the case here. It was some odd blend of concentrating and letting go.

He didn’t notice any changes until his balance was off from his limbs changing shape, requiring him to adjust his seat to something more comfortable. It always took him by surprise as things didn’t seem to change in a specific order. He tried to watch himself, once, but all it did was disturb him and make him lose all concentration.

There was a ripple of pain. Instinctively he tried to clutch it but all it did was make him unsteady on his feet. Four feet. Being shorter but longer took a moment for him to readjust to; he was still the same weight but his base was much more steady. He experimentally moved each leg, whining when he moved his front right. 

_ The shoulder’s different enough that it had to move things around a lot. Which means it’ll hurt going back, too.  _ Which he realized that he should have thought of that already.

At this point, the shower water was becoming annoying. Wet fur was also very heavy. Yusei looked up at the knob, designed for a human, of course. Getting on two legs and using a paw to push it to off wasn’t very challenging, but it was much slower than he anticipated. The short blast of cold water was not appreciated.

He shook, water droplets hitting the tile and glass walls. The door just needed to be pushed to get out. Paws stepped onto the bathmat, which he flopped down on. 

_ Everything feels the same still. _ He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but this was the body he “should” have, yet the nagging desires were still there. Heightened smell meant he could smell everything from the bedroom, including Jack. There was an extra layer to everything, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was very obvious who and what they were as a wolf. 

Maybe, in some other life, he’d spend most of his time like this. The world would be a place that favored speed and strength and senses, not just hands that could make things. There wouldn’t be any need to worry about an unseen person watching over you or that you had enough money for the month. There wouldn’t be Duel Monsters or convenience stores or the Internet or anything else that only humans used, but there was something compelling about being able to run with your pack in a world that didn’t tell you no. The only limits were those of nature and what you put your mind to.

He exhaled.  _ Thinking about this won’t help any. I have to deal with the world I’m in now. _ He got up and stretched, stopping mid-way when his shoulder hurt him.  _ Right, Jack’s waiting so he can fix that. _ There would always be time to go back to this in Satellite, where the only concern would be putting clothes back on after.

Yusei sat on his haunches and once again closed his eyes. The pain was easier to handle as he expected it and he was back (?) as a human faster than he thought. He looked at his hand and flexed it experimentally. Everything was back as it “should” be and there were no signs that he had shifted. He sighed and stood up, reaching for a towel.

Once he felt suitably dry he stepped out of the bathroom; he held the towel to his chest, too aware of what his body was.  _ I forgot this always happens, I haven’t done it in so long. _

Jack perked up when he saw Yusei. The first aid things were next to where he sat on the bed.  _ You didn’t think to put clothes on while I was in there? You had plenty of time. _

Yusei sat next to Jack, back turned to him.

“Ready when you are.”

“Right.” Jack fiddled with the supplies and started to clean the wound. Thankfully, he was quiet this time when he used the stinging cleaning solution. It was only once he struggled with finding the edge of the medical tape did he bring it up.

“Why did you do that?” It wasn’t accusatory nor was it curious. A neutral question, almost a statement.

“Do what?” Yusei replied in kind.

“Yusei.”

Yusei sighed. “I don’t know, wanted to see what it was like, dealing with all...this.”

“And how was it?” There was a note of genuine curiosity to that question. When was Jack last able to shift? Did he remember what it was like?

“It wasn’t all that different. I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“Besides your nose?”

“I can still tell you stink like this.”

Jack made a noise of affirmation. “You know it’s pretty easy to identify the smell of wet dog, too, don’t you?”

“I thought it would be easier in the shower. No mess or anything.”

“Mmhmm.” Jack put the final touches on the wrappings. He paused. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Yusei turned his head to look over his shoulder. “You don’t have to apologize for everything.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have dumped all of that on you.”

“Well, who else could you talk to?”

Jack sighed. “You’re right. I’m sure there’s other people who feel the same way, but I can’t look for them. I just don’t want to risk...all this.”

Yusei scoffed. “You’re Jack Atlas, something like fear has never stopped him before.”

Jack growled and grabbed Yusei, pulling him onto his lap.

“Who said I was afraid?” He didn’t seem mad, thank god. Yusei didn’t want to get yet another injury but he also couldn’t resist instigating him.

“I’d think that The King wouldn’t back down from a challenge. Things like risks and improbability has never stopped him before.”

“It’s stupid to jump blindly in. You need to make sure the risk is worth it. Like” a hand reached around and grabbed Yusei’s ass. He gasped at the sudden attack but was soon cornered by Jack’s mouth on his neck and one good shoulder.

“What do you think you’ll get out of this, then?” Yusei murmured. Again he gasped, this time as Jack’s other hand snaked its way between his legs.

“Whatever I want,” Jack growled into his ear. Yusei shivered and rocked his hips against Jack’s palm. He grabbed onto Jack’s shoulders to give himself better balance.

“Good boy.” His mouth ghosted over Yusei’s collarbone. The praise was surprising but not disliked. Yusei ground harder onto Jack, who now seemed content to do none of the work.

“You’re mean,” Yusei said. 

“You seem pretty happy like this.”

“But I want more. Come on, Jack, I know you do, too.”

Jack laughed quietly. “But you’re giving me such a show.”

Yusei dug his nails into Jack, making him flinch. “Stop being a jerk and let me fuck you.”

Jack sighed. “Well, if you want…” He moved his hands to Yusei’s thighs and gave a squeeze. “Sit up.” Yusei complied. “You’re still going to do all the work.”

“You’re the worse alpha I’ve ever met.”

“You say that, but…,” he lined his cock up with Yusei’s entrance; he made a pleased sound when Yusei sighed in response. “I’m sure you can figure the rest out, you’re smart.”

“S’not hard, compared to you.”

Yusei lowered himself onto Jack, taking it slow and savoring the feeling of being filled. Jack’s facade of being cool and in control broke when he groaned as Yusei took as much as the position allowed.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to keep your word,” Yusei said. 

“What do you -ah!” He cut himself off as Yusei started riding him.

“You’re not going to be able to keep yourself from just throwing me on the bed and doing this yourself.” He moaned exaggeratedly, making Jack twitch beneath him. “You could never sit still and let me have all the fun.”

“Don’t underestimate me.” Jack looked at Yusei sternly; it failed to phase him.

_ I can see why he enjoys being in control so much. _ It was tiring, his thighs already begging him to stop, but it was worth it to have Jack being so flustered. He could alter what he was doing to draw a sound of surprise or go so slow that Jack mumbled for more. Jack Atlas would never beg, he always got what what he wanted. If he wanted to, he would take over, but once again Yusei was amazed, and thankful, by his self-control. 

He leaned in and rested his forehead against Jack’s, who hummed happily in response. Jack’s hands slid up to Yusei’s hips.

“Mmmmmyusei,” he whispered, “don’t stop.”

Yusei placed a kiss on his forehead. He wanted to kiss him like before, but it felt too intimate to initiate, for what they were. This didn’t mean anything, they were just two people who needed each other to release their pent-up frustrations and get off. Any of this desire to touch Jack or kiss Jack or to make Jack happy any way he could would be gone once his heat was over. They both knew it, both agreed to it, but a part of thinking about it still hurt.

“More. Please.” Jack nuzzled into Yusei’s good shoulder. “You’re so good.”

He wasn’t sure what more he could do. He could only go so fast without his legs or shoulder protesting. But. 

“You like me riding you, Jack? You like seeing how much I want you?”

Jack, again, failed to keep any facade of being cool and in control.

“You feel so good.” His hands slid up to Yusei’s hips and helped make his movements faster.

“I knew you couldn’t resist.” 

“Yusei…”

“If you want to fuck me, you can just ask.” He ground on Jack’s lap, resisting any effort he made to get him riding again. “I know you want to.”

Jack made a displeased sound in his throat. He moved his own hips to find some pleasurable movements while grinding against Yusei.

“Mmmm Jack, you just gotta say it.” He relished the fact that he had reversed the roles from earlier that morning. “I can keep doing this all day.”

“Ahh, Yusei, I need you.” He brought a hand to Yusei’s face and drew him in. “I need you so bad,” he murmured, lips brushing against Yusei’s face.

Again, he wasn’t sure how to react. “You’ll have to try harder than that to convince me,” he said.

Jack took this as a signal to pull him in until they were pressed chest-to-chest. He still rocked his hips against Yusei.

“You have no idea.” He kept kissing Yusei, kept rubbing his hand on his neck, kept pulling him in.

_ Shit fuck fuck this is too much. Don’t give him the wrong idea, don’t let him pull you into this.  _ He experimentally leaned back but Jack’s hold was firm.  _ This has to be some rut thing, he’d never do this if he knew better.  _

Yusei leaned forwards, pushing into Jack, before suddenly rocking back. The momentum brought them both crashing down onto the bed.

“Hurry up and fuck me already.” He spread his legs to illustrate his point.

“All right.” Jack sounded surprisingly calm about this new position. It only took a moment for him to get into position and thrust into Yusei.

“Good,” he sighed. He thought up of escape plans, in case Jack started kissing him again or saying things that implied that there was anything going on here. Instead, he stayed back and put all thought into fucking Yusei.

The panic and thinking and re-thinking of everything that happened over the past few minutes ruined any chance Yusei had on getting off, too.  _ We were doing it too much, I was being too friendly, I should have kept him at a distance, don’t get attached, don’t _

Jack making a sudden noise drew him from his thoughts; before he could figure out what was going on he felt Jack cum in him.

_ Thank god, now I can _

Jack grabbed Yusei and rolled them both over to their sides. He opened his mouth to protest but silenced himself.

_ Right. Fuck, now I’m stuck with him. _


	9. Day 3 pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: alcohol

_ Don’t say anything don’t talk to me don’t bring it up. _

“Mmm what was with that, anyways?” Jack asked.

_ Fuck.  _ “I was getting impatient, okay?”

“You know you can always speak up if you need me to do something different.”

_ Stop getting into this, I’m not anything to you. _ Yusei wanted to speak up and scold him or just end any chances of something coming out of this. “This,” whatever this arrangement was. He wasn’t sure what the bare minimum was for him not to go crazy from need but he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be this fun. Involuntary biological functions never are. 

Nothing about this was involuntary, though. Yusei knew he could have just stayed back in Satellite and toughed it out, maybe just grab supplies and go hide in an abandoned building somewhere. It wasn’t as if there were roaming alphas to worry about. But he chose the easy option. He made Jack deal with everything he needed. Jack was putting everything at risk by letting him stay.

He didn’t know that when he reached out to him just a few days ago, but he wasn’t even sure if Jack would show up, if he would bring the medicine, if he would actually keep true to his word. Jack was selfish, everything he ever did was only for his own gain, there was no reason for this to be any different.  _ Why did I think I could change him? _

“Yusei?”

“What,” he snapped. Being stuck face-to-face was the last place he wanted to be right now, but at least the height difference was enough that he could just glare into his chest instead.

“Are you okay?” Audible concern.  _ Of course, because we couldn’t fuck anymore. Fucking pig. _

“I’m fine,” Yusei said in a tone that didn’t match the message. “I want to go back to sleep.” He knew that his frustration was too obvious but he couldn’t care. Whatever it took to get him away (short of physical violence, he knew he wouldn’t have a chance). 

“All right,” Jack replied flatly. “I’ll leave you alone as soon as I can.”

“Okay.”

So they waited in silence. Jack had gotten the message and he was keeping his hands to himself, at least. Yusei wanted to keep his mind blank and not think about any of this right now, but his mind was always difficult to keep still, especially when there was something he  _ didn’t _ want to think about. So he replayed everything, every scene, noticed every moment he fucked up. He shouldn’t have apologized, he shouldn’t have led him on, he shouldn’t have gotten so comfortable, he shouldn’t have given him free reign, even for a moment.

Whatever mistakes he made, he had to deal with the results. There were two more days of this, if he could make it through today he’d be in the clear, go home, and forget this ever happened. And make absolutely sure he never forgot to get more blockers. 

Jack stirred, drawing Yusei’s attention.

“Hold on,” Jack muttered. He shimmied until they were successfully separated.

_ Finally. _

Jack sat up, glanced at Yusei, who hadn’t moved yet. He paused. “I’ll be in the other room if you need anything.”

“Make sure you close the door.” Yusei pulled a blanket over himself, finally able to stop looking at Jack.

“Sure.” He felt the bed shift as Jack moved. He waited until he heard him leave, then close the door, then walk away.

Yusei took a deep breath, relieved. And got a nose full of Jack.

“God dammit.” He slept there, they fucked there, of course it was going to smell like him. He did as well and wanted nothing to do with it. He grumpily got out of bed and went to take his second shower that day.

Under the water there was no smell. The moisture ruined the bandages and he grimaced as he peeled them off. The bite still hurt, it still looked awful. It would be for awhile as it healed, would it scar?

_ He better not have done this on purpose. _ There was an attempt to get some of the leftover adhesive off but it only hurt. 

Yusei was aware that there was some sort of alpha-omega thing where you got bitten like this, to make the bond “official.” There was probably some sort of expectations of how it was done and ceremony that he wasn’t familiar with, but he was sure that it was the left shoulder, not the right.  _ Maybe he’s too stupid and didn’t know that. _ He wasn’t sure what was worse: if Jack were uninformed or wasn’t able to control himself as well as he said he was.

“Stupid.” He switched off the water as it was becoming too painful to want to stay. The bathroom didn’t really smell like Jack, at least; there was the faintest smell from the other room but it was easy enough to ignore.

After toweling off, Yusei realized his problem. The bedroom, of course, wouldn’t be very pleasant to be in right now, considering. And the rest of the apartment had Jack actually in it, which meant interacting with him. But there wasn’t anywhere especially comfortable in the bathroom. He could make himself a very terrible bed out of towels, some still wet, and sleep on the floor, or he could shift and have to smell Jack better.

Yusei ran his hands over his face. 

“How did I get myself into this?”

 

Ultimately he decided to tough it out, as Yusei figured he wouldn’t be able to escape Jack, anyways, so he should make the best of it. After rearranging the bedding (and hurling Jack’s clothes into some corner), things were suitable enough that he was able to be grumpy in peace. Either in his forgetfulness or haste Jack left the first aid supplies in the room; Yusei was able to make a passable dressing, at the cost of a strained neck. 

This wouldn’t be possible to keep up, of course. He still had to eat at some point, even if he didn’t feel hungry, though being so tired that he could only sleep seemed, in some part, a good idea. He could ask Jack to bring him food so he wouldn’t have to leave the room, but any face-to-face interaction could give him the chance to talk about this.

_ This. Fuck this. _ Yusei flopped around to try and find some sort of comfortable position. Even if something felt good, he was still too uncomfortable thinking, worrying about everything.

Attempts to sleep gave mixed results. Taking short naps were met with periods of laying around in a sour mood. He groaned.

_ I probably should eat something, since I haven’t today.  _ He hadn’t left the suite at all, which didn’t help, either. 

He rolled out of bed and trudged over to where he had arranged his clothes the other day. After putting on a shirt he decided to put on pants as well. Whatever he could do to passively get the message across would help.

Yusei opened the door and entered the main room. The first thing he saw was Jack sitting across the couch and presumably reading something. He turned when he heard the door open; Yusei just turned and walked to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Jack offered. Yusei ignored it, the contents of the fridge was much more interesting. He didn’t say anything until Yusei dropped onto the other end of the couch, as far from him as possible.

“Is the food okay?”

Yusei glanced down at the box set of something-or-other in his hands. Whatever it was, it didn’t really matter, he just needed something in him.

“It’s fine.”

Again Jack went silent, allowing Yusei to eat in peace. He knew he could do this in his room, but felt that tolerating Jack for a short while proved that he was fine and didn’t need to be checked in on. Better to deal with him now than to be surprised later.

He heard Jack shift his seat. He knew he was going to say something and he had absolutely no patience for this bullshit.

“I’m sorry for-”

“Stop it,” Yusei snapped. “Stop trying so hard.”

Jack was silent, face still; part of Yusei wished he had the ears and fangs to fully communicate how frustrated he was.

“Whatever you’re trying to get out of this, it’s not happening,” Yusei continued.

“I’m not trying to get anything! Where did you get that idea?” Jack exhaled, exasperated. “I know we haven’t always been on the best terms, but I’m just trying to help you, that’s it.”

Yusei glared. “When have you ever done something that wasn’t for yourself?”

“Look, I know I don’t have the best track record-”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“I’m only trying to…” Jack ran his hands through his hair before slowly exhaling. “Okay, I admit part of why I did this was to hold this over you.”

His mind raced through all the possibilities simultaneously, blurring every worst situation together. “Why.” He dared not say more in case he lost his composure. There was always later to scream and cry and rip something apart.

“Because you made a mistake and asking me for help and arrrggh.” Jack looked away. “It was a stupid idea. I don’t even know why I thought it was okay.”

Yusei wanted to ask how he would want to use this information, it could only be used to out him. Jack had to know how hard it was to have people think what you wanted them to think about you. How one mistake could ruin years of work. How dangerous it was to be revealed.

He wanted to ask but he couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to know what the answer could possibly be. He didn’t want to admit that his trust was so misplaced and that it would backfire so disastrously. He didn’t want to imagine what selfish reasons Jack had to hurt him so much.

“Yusei…”

He turned away, he couldn’t face Jack.

“I...you’re probably thinking the worst of me right now, and I deserve it, but I never had any intention of outing you. I know our situations aren’t the same, but I can understand how terrifying it is. You put your trust in me from the start and I fucked up.”

“What’s the point,” Yusei mumbled. “It’s not like I have anything you want.”

“I know. I wanted you to owe me for the sake of you owing me, I guess.”

“Stupid.”

Jack sighed. “It was. The only thing it would do is make you despise me, and I don’t want that.” He paused. “I didn’t realize how much I missed having someone I could be honest with. You already know my secret, you could have ruined me as soon as I left, but you didn’t. I don’t have to be on guard around you. And...I enjoy your company, too.”

Yusei tried processing this. He still hurt, there was still that nagging bit of fear that there was yet another layer of deceit still there. 

“What..,” he swallowed, “what made you change your mind?”

“I don’t know, but I couldn’t imagine hurting you now. I already have and I hate myself for that and I...you’re too good of a person. To have to deal with any of this.”

Yusei looked down at his hands. He could see the tiniest bit of Jack in the corner of his vision. The emotional whiplash was tiring, it would have been even on one of his best days. It was easiest to focus on all the negative feelings he had regarding Jack; it was easier to do that now than to critique himself.

“If you want to go home, I understand,” Jack said. “Just say the word and we can end this now.”

“No.” 

Jack was surprised by the immediate response. “Are you sure?”

Only then did Yusei realize that he spoke without thinking. He was pissed and he was hurting and wanted nothing more to disappear into a corner but the idea of completely leaving Jack was unthinkable.

_ He just admitted how much of a jerk he is you  _ know  _ you can’t trust him he’s offering you a way out just doitdoitdoit. _

“I...not yet. I don’t know. It’s hard.”

“I wouldn’t be upset if you did. Don’t feel like you have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“I know.”

Silence fell between them. Yusei glanced over at Jack. He sat still, arms leaning on his legs as he stared at the ground. He’d never seen Jack so...deflated. Whatever presence he had was gone; he was hurting and made no effort to hide it. It was weird seeing him so exposed, to think of him having a regular range of human emotions. He wasn’t a caricature of himself, or even an intentional arrangement of words and expressions to be something. He just...was.

“It’s okay,” Yusei said. “I’ll be fine.”

Jack looked over, concerned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just gotta...process all this. But I forgive you.”

“But-”

“The fact that you admitted you fucked up was more than I ever expected from you, honestly. And I can tell that you’re being genuine. You’re not that good of an actor.”

Jack exhaled. “Good to know I cleared that low of a bar.”

“Yeah, usually you don’t pay attention to things beneath you.” Yusei smirked.

Jack laughed. “Okay, I deserve that. It’s good to see you smiling again, you know.”

_ All right, that’s over. Change the subject.  _

“This whole thing is so tiring, and I’m not even doing anything.” He paused to take a bite of food. “I have no energy but it’s hard to get myself to eat or sleep.”

“I might have something to help with that.”

Yusei narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want to deal with whatever it was you gave me yesterday, that was way too much.”

“Oh no, of course not. I was thinking something more,” Jack gestured vaguely, “familiar.”

Yusei kept his eyes on Jack as he got got up and walked to the kitchen. To his relief, he only grabbed a large bottle and two small glasses.

“I guarantee this is the best stuff you’ve ever had.” Ice cubes clinked against the glass and each other, soon overtaken by the sound of liquid pouring. Jack returned to the couch and handed Yusei what looked like a glass of water.

“What is this?” There was just the slightest smell of alcohol, as if it were an empty plastic bottle. Clear liquor was supposed to be unmistakable, smelling as strong as gasoline and just as enjoyable to get down. 

“Vodka,” Jack answered, “made by people who know what they’re doing.” He sat next to Yusei and took a sip; it went down easy, or at least he made it seem that way.

“Hrm.” Yusei brought the glass to his lips, tipped it back enough to just get a taste. Of which there was none. He gave the shocking bitter aftertaste to appear, but it didn’t. It wasn’t water, at least, because water had its own distinct taste and feel. 

“You have to be shitting me.” He took another sip, still expecting to find the shock on his tongue or fire down his throat.

“This is what happens when there’s no impurities.” Jack smirked from behind his drink. “It’s not 100% alcohol, of course, that would kill you. Just pure water and vodka.”

“Water has taste.”

“Right, from minerals and other things in it. It’s not supposed to, but most people don’t like the taste of nothing, so they put them back in once it’s all filtered out.”

Yusei made a sound of bewilderment.  _ Might as well take all those extra steps if you have the time and money.  _ He paused. There it was, the feeling of his face warming. It was definitely alcohol.

“How strong is this?”

Jack laughed. “See, I told you. And I don’t know off the top of my head, let me check.” He stood back up and returned to the kitchen. It didn’t seem to be affecting him yet, but Jack was bigger and had to be used to stuff like this.

“Fifty,” he called from the kitchen.

“Proof?”

“Percent.”

Again Yusei looked at his drink. It was odd that all the qualities he ascribed to liquor was just due to, well, quality. 

“Don’t tell Crow about this stuff, ever.”

“Why’s that?” Jack took the bottle back with him and placed it on the table in front of him.

“Because he would never be able to shut up about how good this is.”

Jack smiled. “God, you’re right. By the way, how’s he been?”

So Yusei told him. Each new person Jack asked about was met with an update or a story. He would interrupt sometimes, reminiscing about some event when they were younger, a duel he nearly lost, being scolded by an adult for causing trouble.

It surprised Yusei how much Jack was genuinely interested about the lives of everyone he’d left behind. He even asked about people Yusei never learned the name of, needing to describe them or some situation they were in.

“What about you?” Yusei asked suddenly, interrupting Jack.

“What?” Jack tilted his head.

“Like, people here. People you know.”

“Nothing to write home about, really. There’s my manager but I’d just bore you talking about meetings and contracts, and it’s not like my pit crew knows anything about duel runners you don’t.”

“Yeah…”  _ Shit he doesn’t have any friends.  _

“Everyone’s too wrapped up in themselves, anyways, and they’d never do anything fun like break a window or sneak out of the house.”

“You’re probably strong enough to break the windows in here.”  _ What does that even mean...how did I get so close to him. _

Jack snorted. “No way, I could throw you up against the glass and everything’d be fine.”

Yusei’s stomach did a flip at the imagery. Jack  _ would  _ be strong enough to hold him up against the wall, probably even with one arm, too.

“That’s bullshit,” Yusei said, “you’re totally strong from carrying that big, stupid mouth of yours all day.” He realized how nonsensical each word was, the second it left his mouth and he started on the next. If he kept talking he would keep saying stupid shit. So he had to take care of that.

Yusei scrambled to standing on his knees, the couch cushion sinking in below his weight. Hands tangled into the front of Jack’s shirt, warm and soft, and pulled him in. Their mouths crashed together and it was loud and kind of hurt but it didn’t stop him. Jack made some form of surprised sound and his glass tilted out in a way it probably shouldn’t but he also didn’t stop Yusei.

He didn’t know what to do next, his mind kept telling him about every part of Jack he wanted to touch and he couldn’t force himself to pick, he only had two hands.

Jack pushed him back a little; Yusei growled and bit Jack’s lip, making him yelp.

“Shtahp.”

And he did, releasing Jack as soon as the word registered in his mind.

“Jack, I-”

“Hold on.” Jack put his now-empty glass on the table and did the same with the second from its place on the floor. Yusei watched him, knowing what he was doing but unsure why. He gasped when Jack’s hands curled around his upper arms.

“Now, go back to what you were doing.”

“Dumb.”

Their mouths locked together, the lack of air and heat and smell and Jack being  _ there _ consuming his mind. Yeah, his hands were roaming, and he was aware of the difference between cloth and skin, but otherwise Yusei didn’t think about what it is he was doing. He was touching Jack but Jack was also right in front of his eyes and ears and nose and mouth and that’s where his senses were, anyways. The part of Jack that mattered was what all his attention went to.

So he didn’t miss when Jack’s breath hitched, or that also his eyes shot open and his weight shifted forwards. He breathed some sort of words Yusei couldn’t quite make out. 

_ Oh right, hand on his dick. _

“Heh.” Yusei ran his thumb down the clear outline on Jack’s jeans. “You want me to jerk you off?” He could feel Jack shiver beneath him.

“What d’you think.” His fingers were flexing, as if needing to do something, on Yusei’s back.

“I’m guessing no.” Jack only growled in response. “Be nice.” He went back to kissing Jack as he tried to open his jeans without looking. Predictably, he wasn’t very successful. He broke off the kiss to see what he was doing.

He was able to get everything undone and pulled down enough so he could see Jack’s erection lying against his stomach.

“If you wanted me so bad you coulda said something.” Yusei smirked.

“Yeah but ffffffff.” Fingers wrapping around his length made his words degrade into a quiet moan.

“Looks like you can shut up sometimes.” Yusei experimentally moved his hand up and down the soft skin. It was nice, and he loved the reactions he was getting, but they wouldn’t last long like this. Jack’s precum helped, but there was nowhere near enough.

So he had to make do with what was on hand.

Yusei readjusted his position, spreading his legs apart and giving his free hand easy access. He sighed as he touched himself, dipping his fingers between and inside and he didn’t want to stop, honestly. He heard Jack laugh quietly.

_ Just wait, you fuck. _

He withdrew, hand now coated in slick. Switching with his other hand, the first smooth stroke got the exact reaction he wanted.

“Jesus Yusei. Fuck.” 

Now he laughed. “Isn’t that better?”

“A million.” Jack beckoned him closer. They rearranged themselves so Yusei was tucked to his side and they could kiss while he still worked his hand. “Better,” he breathed into Yusei’s mouth.

It was obvious Jack loved all the attention. His hips gently rolled into Yusei’s hand, straining for even more.

“You’re too big.”

He laughed quietly. “Now you complain.”

“I only have so much hand.”

“I’m sure you can make it up to me later.” Jack upped the pace, prying Yusei’s mouth open to kiss deeper while thrusting into his grasp. 

He was so easy to read like this. Adjusting his grip or pressure would make Jack flinch or moan or beg to go back to how it was. Yusei quickly found the right combination to break Jack down into a noisy mess.

He pulled back from the kiss. “Yuuseiiii,” he whined. 

“I know, you’re close.” Yusei kissed the tip of his nose. “I bet you’ll make the cutest noise.”

“No, fuck that.”

“You have no idea how good you look like this,” Yusei said, voice low. “It’s fun seeing you beg for me.”

“I. Don’t beg.”

Yusei loosened his grip and slowed his hand.

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Yusei brought his lips to Jack’s scowl.

“Get back to jerking me off...please.” 

Yusei hummed, pleased.

“You’re too good at pushing my buttons.”

“You’re just mad that you like me pushing you around.” Jack started to protest until Yusei returned to the previous pace.

He wanted to watch Jack as he came and swallow down those breaths as his own. Instead Jack buried his face into Yusei’s neck and moaned and shuddered and leaked between his fingers. Yusei rested his face in Jack’s hair as he stroked him dry.

He broke their embrace to withdraw his hand. Knowing he would never stomach the idea sober, he slipped a finger into his mouth. He wasn’t sure exactly  _ what  _ he expected Jack to taste like, but at least it wasn’t bad.

When Jack stirred, he regarded Yusei. “...What are you doing?”

He leaned in and used his clean hand to tilt Jack’s face up, he accepted the kiss without a second thought. Yusei expected him to protest or say something; the only reaction he got was Jack pulling him closer, tongue eager to probe deeper. Yusei broke off the kiss to say “You’re gross.”

“You should have told me earlier that I tasted so good.” Jack smirked.

“You’re awful, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you’re still here, so it can’t be that bad.”

Yusei was aware that he was now straddling Jack, their hands were on each other again, that his focus dimmed to just getting those hands where they felt good. And Jack was there, smiling, saying things that made him warm and happy and bending him over the arm of the couch and making his knees weak and encompassing everything around him. His next moment of clarity was that he between the back of the couch and Jack, he was bottomless and his legs ached. But Jack was wrapped around him and there was a blanket and he was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this day to be so long but CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT happened and it turned out for the better so I'm not complaining. Also if you haven't had really high-quality vodka and or gin I recommend it. Put it in some juice you'll never know it's there


	10. Day 4, pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy 10 chapters. There's probably....6? Left. An extra one or two might happen depending on how things fold out. Plus some BONUS CONTENT that I'll post once I go over this whole thing and edit it.   
> This was like 70% done for awhile but I got distracted by other things, just look at my posting history.

Yusei awoke, sore, and needing to pee. The couch hadn’t been the most comfortable to sleep on, though he definitely had dealt with worse. His head hurt, too, which was expected. There was probably some regular pain medicine in Jack’s bathroom. He turned over to get up, but, of  _ course _ , Jack was in the way.

Normally, this wouldn’t be too big of a deal. He could do some sort of maneuvering and step over or around him without too much jostling or reactions. But lying down, Jack was now much bigger, having shifted at some point in the night and creating a living wall that would be very difficult to get past.

Jack was still save for his chest moving slowly as he breathed. His fur was only slightly darker than his blonde hair but nowhere near as soft. Yusei wondered if he would still have the long strands in the front, but that could wait. Considering how regular Jack put up a fight yesterday when he tried to get up, he did  _ not  _ want to find out what he would do like this. 

He was able to get himself sitting up without waking Jack. From that angle he reckoned that between the height and distance he would need, there would be no way he could go over Jack without falling over the second he got past him. He would have to go over the back of the couch, which would be trickier but at least he was confident he wouldn’t hurt himself.

Carefully Yusei stood up, watching for any sign this was disturbing Jack.  _ Maybe he’s just a heavy sleeper like this. Or he’s still drunk. Fuck, that might actually be  _ worse.  _ He could really hurt me. _

Whatever the reason, it allowed Yusei to maneuver himself over the back of the couch and safely to the other side. Only once he closed the door to the bathroom did he let himself sigh in relief. He thought nothing more of the situation and went about his business.

When he turned off the faucet, he noticed something felt...off. He stood still and tried to figure if it was something he could sense. There was nothing unexpected, no noises or smells that were off. 

_ Hangover, probably. _ It reminded him to go digging through the cabinets for some sort of aspirin. None of the bottles looked familiar so Yusei begrudgingly read what he could. It was too early to think or process stiff language.

The sudden sound of  _ something _ in the other room made him jump. Nails on the wood floor made an unmistakable sound, accompanied by quickened breathing.

“Fuck.” 

Yusei opened the bathroom door. He couldn’t see Jack but could pinpoint the sounds of him freaking out were from the other room.

“Jack, I’m fine,” he called out. There was a short moment of silence before he came running into the room. Sharp, lavender eyes looked up at Yusei.

“I just went to the bathroom,” Yusei explained. It felt like he was talking to an animal, so he felt dumb for speaking aloud, but he still knew it was Jack, that he was still as smart and as aware. His body language was easy enough to read but there wasn’t the full range he could emote. Plus, he couldn’t speak, any conversation would have to be one-sided.

Yusei sat on the floor and Jack took a cautious step forwards.

“C’mere.”

Jack walked over until he was in Yusei’s range. Out of habit he offered his hand to smell; Jack bumped his head into the outstretched palm. Getting the message, he petted him, running tired fingers through the thicker fur around his neck. 

“Looks like you don’t keep your stupid hairstyle like this.” Jack only leaned into the touch, presumably ignoring the insult.

This was comforting, in its own way. Jack couldn’t say anything stupid or annoy him by smiling or pull him in to receive affection. He took up less physical space, too, and didn’t feel as intimidating. Any muscles or teeth was all softened by fur and general canine shape. 

Yusei stood up, causing Jack to whine. 

“I’m just going to take some medicine then go back to sleep.” Jack followed and watched as Yusei finally decided on what to take; he noticed he didn’t offer to help. Yawning he trudged over to Jack’s bed: it was there and much more comfortable than the couch. He crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable. He groaned when he felt Jack jump up and join him.

“I’m going to sleep, I’m  _ not _ doing anything.” There was no answer. “There’s no way in hell we’re doing anything when you look like that.” Jack flopped down next to Yusei’s turned back.

“Good, just let me sleep.” Jack gave a high-pitched whine as he yawned and quickly fell asleep. Yusei soon dozed off himself, appreciating the peace and quiet, along with the warmth from his bedmate.

 

Once again Yusei was awakened by Jack moving around in bed; it was the kind of awakening where he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. He kept his back turned, waiting for him to stop so he could wake  _ him _ up, the ass. Impatience got the better of him, so he looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. 

Muscles twitched under skin, visible as fur retracted and thinned. Long bones shifted and turned to accommodate different joints. He tried not to watch but it was hard to take his eyes off the muzzle shortening and warping to (re?)create a human face. Jack sat back on his heels and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He sighed, relieved, but stiffened when he opened his eyes and saw Yusei.

“Sorry you had to see that.”

Yusei sat up. “It’s fine, shifting is always terrible to watch.”

“At least it doesn’t hurt.” Jack flexed his hand experimentally as everything moved as it should. “I was worried I might have screwed something up, I didn’t remember changing at all.” He stretched his arms above his head and made a sound of contentment. He let himself drop heavily onto the bed.

“Last night was fun,” he said with a smile.

Yusei rolled his eyes. “You  _ would _ say that.”

“Oh, come on.” Jack slid up behind Yusei. “It was cute seeing you push me around. I can tell you really like it.”

Yusei felt his face burn up; he was glad he wasn’t facing Jack. “Someone has to put you in your place sometimes,” he mumbled, “or your ego’d get too big.”

“What was that?” Fingers curled around Yusei’s hips and brought them flush to Jack’s. “Did you say you want to go again?”

“I said no such thing,” Yusei replied too quickly.

“What was it you said last night? Oh, that’s right.” Jack leaned into his ear and whispered “ ‘You don’t stop until I tell you’ was one of my favorites.”

“Stop making things up, Jack.”

“You’re absolutely  _ filthy  _ when you loosen up, Yusei.”

Vague memories of last night were coming back and he was mortified. “Don’t.”

“Making me eat you out after I finished in you?”

“No! I’d never-”

“You made the most amazing sounds I’ve ever heard. I want to taste you again.” He rutted against Yusei, erection poking him in the back. He buried his face in his hands.

“That’s so gross,” he mumbled.

“You didn’t think so then.” He kissed the back of his neck, making Yusei jump at the unexpected touch. “You don’t have to get me drunk to do what you want, you know. You can always just ask.”

“Are you always like this in the mornings.”

“I normally don’t have someone riling me up first thing.”

“You started this.” It was hard to resist the attention, and his heat wasn’t helping, either. He still didn’t want to fall for Jack’s attempts right away, he didn’t want to look easy. And he didn’t want Jack to think he had fully won him over, too.

“Maybe, but I can’t help it, you’re too cute.”

Yusei growled. “I’m not cute.”

“Sorry,” Jack murmured into Yusei’s neck. “How about ‘you smell so good, I just need to touch you?’ “

“Jack,” Yusei groaned.

“And I love the sounds you make and I can’t get enough of watching you get off or that look you get when you’re so determined and you’re just amazing to be around and I want you all for myself. Is that better?”

Yusei didn’t answer. It was all so  _ Jack _ , everything was in relation to what he wanted and what he liked.  _ At least he’s being honest this time. _ Again, he was glad Jack couldn’t see his face like this.

“You know if  _ you  _ want something, you can just ask.” Yusei elbowed him gently.

“I just want to do what you want, but if you take too long then I might just make the decision for you.” Jack mouthed at his ear and pressed harder into his back.

Yusei rolled onto his back and regarded Jack, who probably couldn’t look any more excited than he was now. “I think that defeats the point.”

“Well, whatever.” Jack leaned over and kissed the side of Yusei’s face. “Doesn’t matter now.”

He closed his eyes in thought. Despite his intentions, Jack  _ was  _ offering whatever he wanted; it wasn’t like this was a unique situation, but he wasn’t being a jerk for once, which he should definitely take full advantage of.

“On your knees.”

Jack immediately complied. He was already hard, no doubt from grinding against Yusei. 

“I’m going to ride you,” Yusei said, with more confidence than he was expecting. He gave Jack a quick peck on the lips. He turned around and situated himself, kneeling with his legs on either side of Jack’s and facing away from. He reached under himself.

“Here, I got it,” Jack murmured. He took himself in hand and lined up with Yusei. “All right.”

Yusei glanced back and their eyes met. Jack smiled softly, which only managed to make Yusei feel warmth spread across his face. He turned away, he didn’t want to look like he was staring, or getting sentimental, or anything like that. It was just nerves, it would go away soon enough.

He lowered himself slowly, impaling himself on Jack’s cock. They both sighed as he took him all, already aroused and slicked enough to do it with ease. Yusei took a moment to readjust his legs before raising and lowering himself at an easy pace.

Jack hummed and sighed. Yusei expected him to complain or otherwise demand more, but Jack was on his best behaviour. His hands rested on his thighs; he made no effort to control Yusei himself.

Moving a bit faster, again Yusei expected him to speak out. Even slowing to a crawl and purposefully teasing had Jack only gasping and shuddering. This wasn’t the fun he was expecting.

“Move forward.” With enough instructions he repositioned so they were both on their hands and knees. Yusei leaned back, breath shaky as he tried to gulp down air. Something about this angle, about being the one in control, was absolutely  _ delicious _ and he berated himself for not trying this sooner. He had Jack right where he wanted, always striking his g-spot whenever he fucked himself.

Jack sighed, breath falling on his neck. “Yusei…”

He only had to rock back and forth to ride his cock. He took it slow to savor the feeling of filling himself again and again. Jack was staying well behaved and let Yusei set the pace; his occasional groans and murmuring were plenty motivation as is.

“Hanging in there?” Yusei asked with a smirk.

“Of course.” Jack exhaled heavily. “Are you having fun?”

“Probably the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” He started to move more aggressively, drawing a pleased gasp out of Jack. “But I bet we’ll have more fun if you let yourself talk.”

“You could tell?”

“You’re never this polite.”

“Fair point.” He buried his face into Yusei’s hair. “But you’re doing great.”

Jack wasn’t pushing down on him, but he was still aware of how much bigger he was, how he was becoming undone from all this. And Yusei  _ needed _ him to do that; between the muscles and angle most positions gave him, Jack could take things to an intensity he never could.

Yusei arched his back and hummed. “Take over.”

“Everything okay?” Jack murmured. There was that tone of concern.

“Yeah, but I want more, and it’s hard like this.”

Jack laughed quietly. “I thought you said this was fun?”

“But I want  _ more  _ fun.”

Jack only replied with a growl.His first thrust was so hard it made Yusei yelp and almost lose his balance. He didn’t get the chance to fully recover; he soon found himself pushed face first into the mattress, only being held up by his knees. He tried to say something-he wasn’t even sure what sentence he could string together like this-but all he could manage was a whine, halted each time hips struck his ass.

“This fun enough?” Jack’s grip on his backside hurt, fingers digging into the giving flesh. This was definitely more like him.

Yusei was able to gasp out a “yes,” which Jack took as a sign to change pace. He withdrew slowly before spearing Yusei as hard as he could; his hold on his ass was the only thing keeping Yusei in place.

“Fuck.” All he could focus on was the anticipation of the next thrust and the overwhelming flash of feedback assaulting his brain. There was the vague cognizance of some rhythmic sound coming from him as air escaped his lungs.

“You’re shaking,” Jack said. “Can you even tell me what you want?” Predictably, there was no comprehensible answer.

“I love seeing you get off. I can just tell how much you want me.” Jack bent over to put his mouth to the back of Yusei’s neck. Teeth ran over sweaty skin, making Yusei moan.

“You smell incredible. I could just bite you again.” 

A flash of panic made Yusei tense.

“But that would ruin all the fun, wouldn’t it?” He slowed his pace again, now focusing on grinding hips.

His head was still muddled and his mouth was dry, but the change was enough that Yusei could talk. A little.

“No bite.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Jack bent over as much as he could, mouth now at Yusei’s ear.

“Unless you want me to,” he breathed.

Yusei shivered at the words, drawing a shaking moan from Jack. It wasn’t something he was  _ against _ , per se, but between their heat and rut he wasn’t sure they would be able to without going too far. Even before Jack began thinking more with his dick than his brain he bit Yusei, he couldn’t risk it.

He shook his head. 

“All right, fair. What if…,” his breath shook from excitement, “what if I breed you, like the good omega you are?”

Any other day he would elbow Jack in the face then kick him out of bed for even suggesting something like that, and a part of him still wanted to, but right now it sounded like the best thing ever. It’s what his body craved, it’s what it was telling him should do, to fully submit to Jack, like he should.

He wasn’t going to.

“I’m not an omega,” Yusei growled.

Jack stilled his hips, realizing his mistake. “Sorry,” he murmured, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I got too into it.”

Yusei leaned his head against Jack’s. “S’allright.”

Jack nuzzled against him. “What would you like?”

“Keep going like this.”

“Mmm.” Jack resumed slowly rocking his hips. “You’re too good for me, Yusei.”

“Maybe.” Yusei sighed. Once again he could feel the slow build-up towards his orgasm. He needed it, his mind was getting too hazy and too focused on getting off. 

“Even if you’re mean to me sometimes.” Jack laughed quietly.

“You don’t mind.”

“The rest of you makes up for it.” Jack moaned and shivered. “Yusei, I’m close.”

“Me too. Touch me, please.”

“I’d love to.” 

Yusei jumped at the first sensation.

“Hold on, I got you.” His fingers made slow, gentle circles around his clit, earning him a low moan from Yusei.

“Good,” he said.

“I’ll make you feel so good, Yusei, you deserve it.” Again Jack murmured into his ear, giving Yusei praise that only drove him to grind against the hand.

“You’re too much, I can’t stand iit. I’ll never get tired of hearing you like this. You’re soft, and warm, and strong, I love your body.”

“Jack. Soon.”

“Of course.” Jack sped up, moving his fingers with more determination. Yusei trembled under him, muscles tensing. Each thrust, each touch just added more, added to the anticipation of when he’d spill over.

Jack kissed the back of his neck, making him sigh and unintentionally release, warping it into a long, loud moan. It took Jack just as surprised; he groaned and kept thrusting through Yusei’s orgasm and came as well.

His legs were tired and the feeling of Jack above was becoming crushing. He made a sound, drawing Jack’s attention. He settled them both onto their sides and snuggled into Yusei’s back.

“You’re always so great,” he murmured sleepily. 

Yusei only answered with a noise of affirmation. He was still tired and off from the hangover, the afterglow only relaxed him further. Jack was still big and warm, his arms wrapped comforting to be in.

Something felt different, though. All this was a little more soothing than it was before, but he wasn’t sure why. Nothing changed between them, but being here, like this, brought Yusei a sense of quiet contentment he hadn’t noticed before.

_ It’s probably the hangover, _ he concluded, settling in to nap. He started to doze off but was awoken by Jack pulling a blanket over them. He mumbled a thanks and readjusted his position, to something more comfortable in Jack’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doggo


	11. Day 4 pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa ive been writing random stuff and not posting anything rip

As consciousness slowly trickled in, Yusei could already feel the heat in his body. The desire to stay asleep was still greater than committing to waking up and bother Jack to go another round, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before he wouldn’t have much choice.

There were a few periods where he could put it out of his mind and fall back asleep. He tried to put off his growing need; when it grew so annoying he couldn’t try to sleep anymore, Yusei resigned himself to his fate. 

“Jack?” No answer. Yusei shifted and looked over to see him still asleep. “Jack, wake up.” He grumbled and shifted but still made no effort to awaken.

_ Fine, be that way. _

Jack was laying on his side but didn’t resist being pushed onto his back. He didn’t react either when Yusei sat on his chest.

_ You’re going to miss out. _

Already he could smell the slick pooling underneath him. Yusei’s fingers, roughened after years of working on machines, slid easily across his labia. He adjusted his seat, leaning back with his free hand.

A content sigh escaped his lips as he spread himself open. He closed his eyes and focused on himself, where each touch felt the best. 

_ Jack will be so mad when he wakes up, this will be the first thing he smells. He’ll beg for me to touch him.  _

Yusei remembered Jack telling him how he had been so pushy the night before, and from whatever he could recall from the night before, Jack absolutely loved it. To think Jack Atlas would get off to someone like Yusei controlling him; even letting himself lose control to anybody was unbelievable. 

From the beginning of his heat he wanted to be in control of the situation, to ensure that Jack did exactly what he wanted, when he wanted. It didn’t work out that way, but knowing that Jack was easy to control had to be filed away for later. Like the next time he was awake.

Fingers curled inside himself while he rutted against his palm. Repeating the motions to the same rhythm consumed his mental bandwidth. Yusei let out a breathy moan as he felt his legs tighten. 

“...Yusei? What’re you doing?”

He opened his eyes to see Jack, neck straining to see what was going on.

Yusei purred “Wanna help?”

Jack nodded, shock still painting his face.

Yusei rose to his knees and moved to kneeling over Jack’s face.

“Sit still.” He sunk down until he could feel bones and sharp angles pressing into him. “Do your job,” he murmured.

He didn’t need to be told twice; Jack lavished Yusei’s core as hands grabbed at his thighs.

“Good...good boy.” Yusei rocked his hips, grinding into the hot mouth and tongue underneath. “Keep going.”

Jack moaned, muffled, vibrations travelling deep into Yusei.

Even if his eyes were open, it was impossible to see any of Jack’s reactions, nor could he, his. Goading him on would have to be all verbal.

“You must be so hard, you can’t even touch yourself like this. Maybe I will later. But you weren’t up when I wanted you, so I’m not sure if I should do something so nice.”

All Yusei could feel was between his legs. Stubble scraping against his thighs. The distinct feel of mouth, teeth, nose. Jack’s strained breath, hot and gentle.

“Is this good enough? I know you like to smell me.” Again Jack moaned; this time it shook Yusei’s entire body, legs even tighter against Jack.

“Could you cum like this? If I never touched you? Or would you break down and beg for it first.” Yusei exhaled and switched his mouth fucking to a pace that was slow but very deliberate. “I could drive you crazy, making you wait. I could touch myself all day if I knew you could watch but not get off to it.”

A whine came from between his legs. 

“Jack. I’ll let you fuck me if you make me cum with just your mouth. Can you-” Before he could ask he was cut off by his own whine, stuck in his throat. He found himself bent over and shaking.

“God, keep doing that.”

Jack’s attention was solely on his clit, kissing, licking, sucking. Yusei still rocked his hips, desperate for just a little more. Everything was so focused that he couldn’t do much more than wait to finish. He wanted to keep pushing Jack but he didn’t trust his voice to do much more than beg for release. No, Jack was supposed to be begging, despite the facefull of moaning omega fucking his mouth.

A whimper slipped from his lips as he came. Yusei rocked through his orgasm, legs painfully tight around his seat. Only when it became uncomfortable did he flop off onto the bed. Jack took a deep breath and shivered as exhaled.

“Satisfied?”

“Mmhmm.” Yusei cracked an eye open to see a very red-faced Jack, sitting up and rubbing his neck.

“I was trying to wake you up earlier,” Yusei added.

“Well, you succeeded.”

“Before that. I needed to do something more drastic.”

“You could have just bit me or something.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, no.” Jack laid down next to Yusei and gently touched heads. “Just unexpected, is all.”

“You told me you liked it when I ordered you around, so why not? You obviously liked it.”

“I don’t think there’s much you could do I wouldn’t like.”

Yusei groaned.

“Well, it’s true.” Jack brough a hand up and stroked Yusei’s hair. “You know…”

“What.”

“You said I’d get to fuck you if I got you to cum.”

Yusei grumbled. “Can I recover a bit first?”

“Of course, you must be so tired after everything.”

Yusei nodded.”Who thought fucking all week would take so much out of you.”

“I’ll make you eat after this. I probably should be pushing you harder to.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Jack nuzzled his head into Yusei’s. “You have to eat, you don’t have to fuck. Besides, I’m sure you’d rather do things then be too tired to move.”

“I’ve probably never slept as much as I did this week.” Yusei exhaled happily. “I’m going to miss this.”

“Mmm.” 

They laid quietly as Yusei turned over the thought in his head. Whatever he “meant,” Jack didn’t bring it up. And it was true, he’d miss the soft bed, the big shower, the freedom to rest and not worry. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but he would miss Jack, in some way. He missed Jack when he left Satellite (though it was mostly buried under anger and hurt at the time) and while some of his worries were now calmed, there were new things to worry about. 

How long could Jack keep this up? What if the inevitable duel runner crash happened, what if they found out? Would the scandal be plastered over the news, or would it be hushed? Who would be there to miss him or realize something was wrong?

_ What if he finds someone else? _

The pain in his gut was sharp and sudden. 

_ No, it couldn’t, he’s been here all this time, he hasn’t found anyone, he couldn’t...I shouldn’t even care, I never did before. This is just heat, you’re supposed to form a bond, but it’s just hormones, it’s not real. _

He sighed and looked over at Jack, lying peacefully across from him, eyes closed.  _ What does he feel? About this? About… _ He squashed the thought before it could grow.  _ Stupid alpha hormones, making him care. He’ll forget us as soon as I’m gone.  _ It was sad to think about but...but that’s how it was.  _ Life isn’t fair, but that’s how it’s always been. I’ll live. _

The whole situation was frustrating, frustrating to think about, impossible to parse when his mind was so clouded. He wanted to think about how actions were interpreted or what deeper meanings there were to words. This was a tangle of feelings he had to unravel. He could do it now and take whatever action was needed, to keep from regretting it later. He had to do something.

Fingers tangled in Jack’s hair and pulled him to Yusei’s hungry mouth. Lips crashed and tongues tangled as they moaned into each other’s mouth. Their free hands groped between legs and spurred each other on to go farther, draw more desperate sounds from the other.

Yusei’s mouth travelled along Jack’s jaw, stopped at his pulse point.

Jack gasped and leaned into the touch. “Babe,” he murmured. Yusei dragged his teeth down his neck. “Yes, yes, aaaaaaa.”

“I want you.”

“You have me, Yusei, I’m here.”

“I want you so bad.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Yusei’s grip tightened around Jack’s cock. “You’re already so hard.”

“Anything. For you.” Jack rolled on top of Yusei and kissed the sides of his face. 

Yusei hummed from the attention and arched his back to meet Jack’s mouth as it moved down his stomach and leg. Fingers gripped the meat of his thighs; he was suddenly pulled forward and he yelped in surprise.

“Jack!”

“Hold on.” Jack dragged him to the edge of the bed. “There we go,” he murmured, kneeling on the floor. His tongue dragged between Yusei’s folds. “I can never get enough of you, Yusei.”

“Then get to it.” He pushed gently with his heels on Jack’s shoulders to get the point across.

“All right, fine.” Jack gave one last kiss between his legs before standing up. Fingers ghosted against slicked skin.  Yusei’s sighs turned into a satisfied hum as Jack pushed in.

“Come here.”Yusei beckoned with one hand, pulling Jack in for another kiss when he was close enough.

Despite the earlier franticness, they set the pace slow. Each thrust was slow, deliberate, hilting himself and grinding against Yusei until his breath hitched in his throat. Jack was murmuring something, unintelligible between their connected mouths.

Unspoken, Yusei relinquished control, melting underneath the hands roaming his body. Each touch was gentle and drew soft sounds from Yusei. Jack stopped at his ribcage.

“Can I?” His hands stayed below the invisible barrier made by Yusei’s shirt.

He took a moment to think. Jack had already seen him fully naked before, he realized, when they fooled around after he had gotten out of the shower. He hadn’t said anything or touched where he shouldn’t, but now he sought permission. Honestly, it was more than Yusei expected of him to do.

“Okay,” he murmured. 

Jack gave him a quick kiss before moving his hands again, following the curve of his body and only just brushing the sides of his breasts. Yusei held his breath, waiting for something to happen that would make him uncomfortable and have to speak up...but nothing happened. Jack’s hands had made their way back down to his waist, pressing into the giving flesh as he continued his lazy pace.

“Mmmm, Jack.” Jack hummed in response. “More.” Yusei lifted a leg and rested it on Jack’s bicep.

“I got you.” He took Yusei’s calf and rested the ankle on his shoulder, letting him thrust even deeper. The shakey exhale from Yusei was enough reason to do the same with his other leg.

Yusei angled his hips and whined, urging Jack to pick up the pace. They didn’t speak, only reacted to each other’s gasps and shudders. While Jack was eager to please he still had his own needs; Yusei grabbed him by the hanging strands of hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

“C’mon,” he whispered around Jack’s lips, “I want you.”

Jack groaned and lost his pace for a moment; he only returned with one even faster and stronger than before. Yusei’s head swam only with thoughts of Jack: his smell, his weight, his warmth, his proximity, just close enough to bite. It would only be fair, to do the same thing he had to go through. A part of himself chastised the idea and the thought of hurting Jack. The idea of having whatever soft feelings that would cause that only irked Yusei. He growled, mostly at himself, and dug his fingers into Jack’s hair pulling him as close as possible so his mouth could travel up and down his neck.

“Yusei…” His thrusts were turning sloppy as his own mind became clouded. Jack’s pale fingers tangled into Yusei’s hair as he shuddered from the feeling of teeth along his skin. Yusei could tell he wanted to say more, ask for more, but that he was still holding himself back. That wouldn’t do.

Yusei sunk his teeth into the side of his neck. It wasn’t enough to break the skin but sharp enough to make Jack jump.

“Fuck.”

“Mine,” Yusei murmured, mouth traveling up and down Jack’s strong neck; Jack shivered.

Jack could only moan in response. He thrust only a few more times until he came, knotting Yusei and trembling. Yusei dipped a hand between between his legs and touched himself to push himself over the edge. They both moaned as Yusei’s walls grabbed at an oversensitive Jack who could do no more than sob in pleasure.

He shifted his weight to his forearms on either side of Yusei’s face. “You bit me,” he said. Jack buried his face into Yusei’s good shoulder.

“Sorry.”

“S’allright.” 

They both took a few moments to catch their breath before moving to a position that was comfortable to rest in, lying on the bed.

“This is stupid,” Yusei stated. He had found a comfy spot tucked in next to Jack; he didn’t miss the fluttering heart or tensing muscles in response to his words. 

“How are you supposed to protect me from other alpha’s if we’re stuck together?” Jack’s body relaxed, which let Yusei do the same. 

“I think we’re supposed to do it more,” Jack paused, thinking for the right word, “feral.”

Yusei gagged. “I do not, ever, want to even think about doing that.”

“Why not?” There was a teasing tone to that question.

“I wouldn’t be able to tell you to shut up, for starters.”

“You’re no fun.”

“And I don’t want you biting any harder than you already do.”

“ _ You’re _ the only one who was doing any biting.”

“Whatever.” Yusei sighed dramatically. “It got you to do what I wanted you to, which is what matters.”

Jack rested his chin on the top of Yusei’s head. “Aren’t you supposed to be calming down by now? It’s been a few days.”

Yusei’s face heated up.  _ Even when I feel like I have to get off, it isn’t unbearable like before. And I might be fucking Jack more often than I  _ need _ to, but he doesn’t need to know that. What does he even have to complain about, anyways? _

“Can’t remember, it’s been forever since my last heat.” Which was true.

“I can probably let you out of my sight now without getting  _ too  _ upset.”

“Ugh, Jack. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

“I know, just some part of me worries, even though I know I don’t need to.” Jack exhaled. “ ‘Dumb alpha stuff,’ as you’d say.”

“Is that why you shifted last night? To protect me better?”

“I have no idea, I don’t remember. I only realized I had once I started looking for you.”

Yusei punched him in the chest, soft and slow enough to be more exaggerated than anything else. “I had to wake up to worrying you’ll bite my head off if I tried going to the bathroom.

“Well next time just yell at me, I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

They chatted about random topics to pass the time until they could separate. Once they did so Jack stretched his back and arms.

“You’ll probably want to clean up. You do that and I’ll make us some food.”

“Good idea.” They each went to start their own tasks. Once again Yusei’s bandages came off in the shower but he was more bothered by the remaining effects of the hangover. He quickly washed up, dried off and got dressed, eager to get something in his stomach.

“That was fast.” Jack’s voice came from the kitchen.

“I was thirsty, okay?” Yusei squinted at the early-afternoon sunlight streaming through the huge windows.

“I made coffee, if you want.”

“I don’t want to think how overpriced it must be.” Yusei padded into the kitchen, where Jack was standing over something on the stove. “I’m surprised you even know how to turn that thing on,” Yusei said behind his cup of coffee.

Jack scoffed. “Just because I don’t know how to cook doesn’t mean I’m completely ignorant.”

Yusei peered into the pot. “You don’t need to be a scientist to make instant ramen.”

“ _Excuse_ _you,_ but you actually need more than an instant hot water heater to make this kind,” Jack huffed. “Besides, I read how you can make it better.”

“Which would be?”

“You put an egg in it.” 

Yusei rolled his eyes and took his coffee to the couch.

“You said you didn’t want cup ramen,” Jack stated.

“I’m sure whatever you make will turn out fine.” Yusei could just imagine Jack smiling in response to the compliment.

After a few minutes Jack came over and handed Yusei a bowl, who gave his thanks. As mentioned there was egg, along with fresh vegetables and chili pepper sauce. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t remember how you liked yours.” Jack nervously touched his arm.

“It’s never anything as nice as this,” Yusei offered. He took a bite of noodles and was pleasantly surprised with how something that was essentially pre-packaged could have such depth of flavors; Jack’s additions could only have helped.

“This is good, thank you.”

Jack’s shoulders relaxed. “There’s more if you want.”

Yusei waved him away with his hand. “You need to eat, too. There’s plenty of food in the house; we can always make more.”

“Ah, right.”

While Jack busied himself making his own bowl, Yusei eyed the various awards placed around the mantle. From what he could make out from his seat, Jack Atlas has been successful ever since he left Satellite. He knew enough about pro dueling that this was the “off” season, despite the real lack of local weather to affect turbo duels. Jack could always just stand in a stadium and do master duels in the classical way, but it probably wasn’t theatrical enough.

Jack sat next to Yusei with his food, who awaited the inevitable comments and boasts. But they didn’t come.

“Quite a winning streak, huh?” Jack only looked at him quizzically. Yusei pointed his chin at the trophies.

“Oh, yeah. But you end up dueling the same people over and over so once you figure out their strategy, it’s not too hard to keep winning.”

_ Why is he acting so...normal? He should be bragging more. _ “Not that many people do turbo duels, I assume?”

Jack nodded. “It’s much more expensive than stadium dueling, for one, and not many places outside of New Domino have the infrastructure like we do. Only so many people travel and there’s a few new faces every year. It’s too much for a lot of people.”

“Right.” Yusei paused and decided it was worth mentioning. “Jack Atlas is acting surprisingly humble right now.”

Jack laughed. “It’s been nice to take a break from all that. I’m just around you and I know you’re not Jack Atlas’ biggest fan.” There was a shift to his face that gave Yusei a pang of guilt.

“Well, yes, it can get annoying, but you made it to the pro leagues, and that’s still really impressive.” He said it before he had a chance to think it over. Reprimanding himself, he added “You were always a challenging opponent growing up; I know I don’t have what it takes to be playing at your level.”

“You’ve always been the better duelist.”  _ You idiot, why are you doing this? _ It was frustrating because Yusei couldn’t figure out  _ what  _ Jack was trying to accomplish by downplaying himself so much. It was very un-alpha, not to mention very un-Jack.

“You still have to put on a show for people,  _ and  _ pilot your d-wheel. I couldn’t juggle that many things at once, I would just be focused on the duel.”

“You could do it, with enough practice.”

“Then show me.”

Jack blinked. “You want to go out?”

“No, I mean show me one of your matches. Tell me what you’re doing.”

There was that familiar sparkle in Jack’s eyes. “I know just the one, let me get the remote.”

As he suspected, there was a  _ lot  _ to consider when it came to pro dueling. Jack kept pausing the video to explain an annoying part of his outfit that distracted him or the meta had since shifted and how he would counter certain combos now. Yusei asked questions but mostly watched and listened. This was what Jack was passionate about and it made him glad to see how much Jack Atlas enjoyed peeling back the layers and explaining himself.

After they watched the duel, Jack remembered another one he wanted to show Yusei. And another. He showed matches he wasn’t even in to explain how to study your opponents and how to formulate plans beforehand. 

“Everyone knows about my ace monsters and my style, and I know they know, so I have to figure out what they think they know that I don’t know that they know and work around  _ that _ . But once you do a new trick everyone breaks it down, people in lower ranks try to emulate it, then people know to watch out for  _ that _ , so you always have to be on your toes, optimize your deck for each match.”

Yusei followed along, surprised by how much he was actually learning. Jack kept remembering other things he wanted to show him, including historical duels and lectures by other pros on mechanics, the pros and cons of top decking, how to find new strategies before your opponents do...At some point it got too technical and academic and Yusei found himself nodding off. 

“I’m not boring you, am I?” Jack asked.

Yusei shook his head. “No, just sleepy from eating such a big meal.”

“If you say so. Oh, do you want to see a concept d-wheel? They showed it off two years ago and even though it hasn’t come to market people still…”

It was some time later when he was awakened by clinking dishware. Yusei noticed he must have fallen asleep sitting up, mostly by the stiffness in certain joints. He could hear Jack cleaning up in the kitchen. He took a moment to blink the sleep from his eyes but Jack was soon in front of him.

“You fell asleep.”

“I noticed,” Yusei yawned.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

Yusei quietly grumbled some sort of protest but still followed Jack to the room he considered “home” these past few days. Mechanically he stripped off his clothes, tossing them into some corner for future Yusei to deal with, and crawled into bed. He was quickly falling back asleep but did notice Jack joining him. Jack didn’t seem to mind Yusei scooting next to him, he was big and warm and was a very nice addition to the otherwise cool room.


	12. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im sorry i know this took forever one person who unsubscribed pls come back and resub
> 
> For a better explanation as to what happened since I last updated at the end of January: February was _really_ hard for me. My unemployment ran out and I started losing hope that I'd find a new job. My QP moved pretty far away. Luckily, I got a job that started the end of March and I spent pretty much all of April focusing on my job and getting back into the swing of things (i.e. having a sleep schedule, going to the gym, being a person again). If you look at my account you'll see that I did write things but mostly short stuff because I couldn't get into the right headspace to write longer stuff. I also had to focus on some writing projects with deadlines that can't be posted (either because of the client's wishes or the terms of the project), but I have been writing in various capacities. This chapter has been written in some form for awhile, so now it's finally done!

Everything felt...normal. There wasn’t that sticky heat from sweating under covers or body aches. Yusei couldn’t say he didn’t feel at least a little bit randy, but it was nothing out of the ordinary to deal with first thing in the morning. He shifted to get out of bed and noticed the other person with him.

_ Right... _ Jack’s pale back was facing him, the only point of attention in the room. Mentally Yusei counted back the days he’d been there.

_ Fifth day...that has to be it. _ The realization left him feeling...empty, for some reason. He hated his heat, always had, but this time wasn’t so bad. But he also wasn’t alone this time, which helped a lot. He learned his lesson, this would never have to happen again. And once again, it hurt to think about.

_ Stupid. Dumb. _ He rolled over in frustration.  _ If I wasn’t an idiot in the first place I wouldn’t have to deal with this. _ And he knew “this” meant what he was feeling right now, where he had a cool head and a clear mind and could be fully aware of his current situation and how pretty much every option he had was terrible in its own way.

_ He said it himself, he’s just being overprotective because he’s an alpha, he can’t “help it.” How many years did he have to come back? _ He brushed away the thought of how he could have done something, Jack had came so quickly when he asked at the start of his heat. 

_ But he mentioned he did this just to use it against me, he wouldn’t have shown up if I just wanted to see him… _

Yusei knew it was a dumb cycle to be caught in: every possibility he thought of Jack being sincere he shot down, blaming it on biology or Jack being Jack. Even if there were several times he acted very un-Jack, surprisingly humble and kind. 

_ He’d never been like that before, he couldn’t have been putting up an act ever since we were kids. _

He exhaled in frustration. There was nothing to do here  _ but _ Jack, this would be over once he was home and could spend the entire day focused on an engine, where there was no room for thought of anything or anyone else. That’s where he was the most comfortable and the most content.

_ But… _ He knew he couldn’t stay. Even if Jack wanted him to, for any reason, unselfish or not, it would be too dangerous for him. He would just be another chance for Jack to slip up and be discovered. So it didn’t matter what Jack wanted, it wouldn’t be safe and he would have to say no.

_ It would have been so much easier if this never happened. _

Yusei rolled over and scooted over to Jack, where he could curl around his larger body and try to empty his thoughts. He wondered if he could swipe a shirt and not be caught until Jack had returned to his own home. The smell wouldn’t last forever, of course, but it would make it easier to wean himself off of him. Then it would just be a piece of clothing, nicer than anything he’d ever own, but still some piece of him.

_ No, that’ll just make things worse. I should forget this ever happened.  _ Then it wouldn’t hurt, he wanted to add. He couldn’t miss what he never knew was missing. It took awhile, but he did eventually stop thinking about Jack leaving. He could do it again, he didn’t have a choice.

Jack shifted, drawing his attention. Yusei held his breath to keep from being noticed.

“Morning.” It didn’t work.

“Mmmm,” Yusei answered, as if he were still mostly asleep.

“How’re you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” he answered without thinking. The pause in the conversation made him want to disappear. He didn’t want to have this conversation, despite dodging it yesterday. He couldn’t avoid it forever.

“I guess that’s it then.” Jack rolled over to face him. Yusei tried to read his face but he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, what he was supposed to see.

“Yeah.”

“You know,” Jack wrapped an arm around him and pulled Yusei to him, tucking him under his chin, “it’d probably be cruel to kick you out like this, considering you barely ate anything. Plus I can still smell it on you, don’t want you getting mobbed.”

“True.”

“And we need to get you more blockers, too.”

“Mmhmm.” He felt bad that he wasn’t able to say much more in this conversation, but he didn’t trust himself to do so without giving himself away.

“We can do that tomorrow, I can show you around town.”

“Will that be okay?”

Jack made a noise showing he was in thought. “I think so. Your heat will be over and we won’t do anything too out crazy. We just don’t give them a reason to ask any questions.”

Yusei nodded. He  _ did  _ want to see New Domino, and while the views from the apartment were nice, he was still curious what it was actually like to walk those streets, what this society that went out of its way to remove shifters held itself.

 

His clandestine attempts to keep Jack in bed only lasted for some time. Eventually Jack relented.

“Let’s get up, you go clean up and I’ll make some food.”

Yusei relented and rolled out of bed before padding off to the bathroom. Once more he peeled off the bandages on his shoulder and stepped into the shower. The warm water melted away the soreness in his muscles: the ache around the bite, a twinge of pain in his back, the tiredness of his thighs. 

He found himself zoning out and pulled himself back. There was only so much time left, he couldn’t be wasting it like this, doing nothing of importance while Jack was in the other room. There was that desire to be by his side, like a good little omega, which only served to piss him off.

“You don’t need him, you’ll be fine,” he muttered under his breath, shutting off the water. “Stop being so pathetic.” The words didn’t feel like his own, but he didn’t know anyone who would talk to him like that. Jack, maybe, if this was about anyone else.  _ Or maybe he would, if he doesn’t care. _

He groaned. Again he realized he was stuck in the apartment, he had to face Jack, of course everything he was thinking about was Jack, he hadn’t any other choice. Even with his head cool there was little else he could do to distract himself.

“Whatever.” He toweled off his hair and threw on a shirt and some sweatpants. He strode into the main room.

“Breakfast’s on the table.” Jack turned to see Yusei amble in from his position at the stove.

“Thanks.” He slid onto one of the barstools then downed the glass of water. It only served to make him more thirsty so he got back on his feet and took the glass with him to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?”Jack asked.

“Getting some water.” He stopped in front of the sink; his reaction time was off enough that he only noticed once the glass was snatched out of his hand. “Hey!”

“That’s disgusting,” Jack scolded. “You don’t drink water from the tap.”

“It’s  _ water _ , it’s all the same.” Yusei tried to grab the glass but Jack held him back with his free hand.

“You drink water from the  _ fridge _ .” Jack shoved the glass into the recess in the refrigerator door.

“It all comes from the same place, you idiot.”

“The fridge has a filter.”

Yusei groaned, exasperated. “We drank the same exact water growing up and turned out fine.”

“I know, but it’s ready to drink as is, you don’t need to boil it or worry about what’s in it or…” Jack trailed off. “I’m sorry, it’s a stupid thing to argue about.” He handed Yusei the full glass.

“It’s okay,” Yusei found himself saying. “All that must seem like so long ago, huh?”

Jack shrugged. “It’s easy to forget about how things used to be, living here. I can get anything I want, whenever I want. I don’t even have to leave the house if I wanted to, I could just get someone else to do it.” 

Yusei downed the water and got himself another from the fridge. Jack returned to a cup of coffee he must have made earlier.

“Things are just too easy here,” he continued. “It’s nice, not having to worry about food or shelter, the only challenges I have left are duels, and even then it’s usually too easy.”

“Not so easy being at the top?” Yusei said teasingly. Jack gave a small smile.

“If we want to go back to blaming biology for everything, then I can say it’s not fulfilling to be an alpha with no fight in him.”

“Then do something else.”

Jack cocked his head. “Like what?”

“Make your own tournament, start a business, something.” Yusei returned to his seat so he could start working on his food. “You’d probably love being the boss of everyone, and besides, if you’re running the tournament, someone else gets to win for a change.”

“Don’t try to push me into early retirement, Yusei.”

Yusei shrugged. “If you’re the manager or whatever then you still get to be in the spotlight. But those kids are going to beat you someday.”

Jack scoffed. “My strategy is impeccable, no one can-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yusei rolled his eyes. “Even if your deck is perfect your reaction time is going to go down, so either you’re going to get worse at turbo dueling or you’ll have to stand to duel like in the good old days.”

“Hmph.” Jack sat on the stool next to Yusei. He was silent as Yusei ate, focus on the half-drunk coffee sloshing inside the mug as he tilted it back and forth.

“You are right, though,” he said finally. “Something does have to change.” He sighed. “See, I’d be fine coaching someone, but all the competitors are older, they’re already stuck in their bad habits. I want to hand my title to someone I’d be proud of.”

Yusei laughed. “Could you  _ imagine _ a Jack Atlas Junior? You two would be insufferable, he would never listen to you.”

“Of course he would, he would learn everything from me and-”

“Like how you thought you were better than everyone else and didn’t take any of our advice?”

“Then how would you do it? Since you’re the expert.”

So Yusei did. He mentioned how he helped a number of kids in Satellite learn how to duel or helped with whatever mechanical thing they brought him. They ended up continuing with the conversation, discussing how Jack would even go about coaching someone. There was a lower league tournament on pay per view that they watched. There were a number of likely candidates, at least, which Jack seemed to be excited about.

“I never would have thought of any of this, you know.” Jack leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes in thought. “Thank you for all the help.”

“It’s nothing, it’s interesting to think about.” Yusei placed his notes on the coffee table. “I can’t wait to see your protege tear up the track.” 

Jack smiled. “I like that idea.” He wrapped his arms around Yusei and pulled him onto his lap. Yusei nuzzled into his neck; Jack’s arms tightened around him. The silence was deafening, only the sounds each other made from being alive. He was aware of the passage of time, of course, but he dared not do anything in case this all suddenly ended. Even if it meant not doing the things he so craved to do.

Jack shifted, drawing his attention. Yusei held his breath as Jack’s hands dipped lower, resting on his lower back.

“We should make this count,” he murmured. 

Yusei made a sound of understanding. He sighed as Jack leaned into him and his mouth travelled his neck.

“Don’t stop.” He suppressed a whine when he felt teeth against his neck.

“I won’t,” Jack said. “Never.” His hands found their way to Yusei’s thighs, kneading, as if to ask permission. Yusei lifted himself to his knees, which seemed to be what Jack was waiting for. He pulled off his sweatpants and reseated him on his lap.

“Yusei…,” he murmured. The subtle movements in his hips left Yusei shivering and wanting more.

He lifted his eyes and there was a moment of pause when he saw Jack looking back as well. His heart beat hard in his chest and he tried to ignore it, along with all the other confusing signals coming through his mind.

“Jack.”

“Yeah?”

“I want you.” Yusei glanced nervously to the side and silently cursed himself; whatever it is he felt, he knew he didn’t want to make it look like he felt whatever  _ that  _ meant. “I want this.” 

“Yusei.” Jack kept repeating his name as he pushed his own pants down and then rolled his hips, burying himself inside Yusei’s warmth.

As Jack held onto his thighs to set the pace to something slow, Yusei gripped the back of the couch on either side of him. Nervous, he dodged Jack’s gaze by bringing their mouths together. They swallowed each others breaths and Yusei felt dizzy. Always, whenever they were like this, Jack’s scent wrapped around him. He was still an alpha, it was still Jack, but the desperation that set a fire in his belly was gone. He didn’t doubt that Jack would still defend him if some other alpha came by when they were like this, but.

Yusei shivered at the realization that he still couldn’t put into words. Some deep part of him knew what it was and accepted it, and that was what set his mind at ease.

He withdrew from the kiss and opened his eyes to see Jack doing the same. Again their gazes met, but this time Yusei couldn’t look away, as if Jack would disappear. 

They moved together, increasing their pace as they responded to each other’s signals. Yusei’s thighs shook from the strain.

“Almost,” Jack whispered, shifting his grip to be able to do more of the work of moving Yusei. “You’re doing so good.” Yusei nodded; he gasped as a shiver passed through him.

“Close.”

Jack hummed and again picked up the pace. Yusei moaned as his gaze unfocused and he trembled, trying to stave off the inevitable. His attention was brought back when he felt Jack lean in and touch foreheads.

“Together,” he murmured. The word brought innumerable thoughts and emotions, all happening suddenly. Yusei arched his back and quivered as he came; Jack moaned as dug in his nails and pulled Yusei down, locking them together as he finished inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message me if interested. You can find info about commissions [here](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/post/163699621454/good-news-lads-ill-write-whatever-the-fuck-you)!  
> Want to leave a tip? [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


	13. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I gave myself a deadline of finishing all of this gay dogs on the 20th so watch it happen or not maybe but I'm really gunning for it to happen. The next chapter isn't very long so it'll happen good and fast, hopefully.

“Wake up.”

Yusei grumbled and pulled the blanket farther up himself. He had been dreaming about...something. It felt close, if he just dipped back into sleep then-

“You’ve already had 3 more hours than me, Yusei.”

“Lemme sleep,” he mumbled. “Tired.” 

Jack growled in annoyance.

“You’ll be fine.” His mind was too heavy to concern himself with anything more than getting back to sleep. The bed gravity was too strong to physically move, why bother?

“ _ Yusei _ .” Before he could tell Jack off his eyes shot open as cold hands grabbed at his sides.

“Fuck,” he yelped, body tensing from the sudden shock.

“We actually have things to do, Yusei, you can’t lay in bed all day.” Jack’s thumb rubbed little circles absentmindedly, the soothing motion only making Yusei want to lay under that touch.

“We do?” There was a vague recollection that they had a conversation about this earlier, but it was too early to think about anything.

“We’re going to get you more blockers, remember?” Yusei made a noise of understanding. “You’re tired because you haven’t been eating. Now, come on.” Jack helped him sit up.

“Fine, fine.” Yusei tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, though it didn’t do much. “I’m up.”

“Make sure to wash up really well, too. Don’t want anyone to tell what you’ve been up to all week.”

Yusei turned to Jack. “You were doing the same exact things I was.”

“Do you think anyone is going to question an alpha smelling like-”

“Don’t even say that, ugh.” Yusei scooted out of bed and landed on his feet. “I’m going to get ready.”

Jack nodded. “Great, we’ll be ready to head out when you are.”

He made a conscious effort to wash up as much as possible, shampooing his hair multiple times and scrubbing until his skin was red. There would be no neutral third party who could tell him how well his smell would pass as…

_ Right... _ His eyes were drawn to his clothes that were still in some corner after being tossed the first day. Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the shower and sighed. Going out meant...having other people look at him. Judging him. He slipped on his binder, welcoming the tightness that came with it and the improved profile in the mirror. 

_ At least Jack knows better than to say anything about it.  _ He kept turning in front of the mirror, adjusting his clothes or hair just so, everything was intentional yet had to look natural. The indifference of his resting face, the intensity of his gaze, the way he held himself, feet slightly apart and shoulders at attention. 

He took a deep breath, chest protesting, and exhaled. There was nothing to be done about the bites and bruises on his neck, there would be no doubt of his connection to Jack for anyone who saw them.  _ I can deal with being an omega for a few hours. Better to be seen as an omega male than _ he shook his head and groaned.  _ Get too many other smells on you, don’t give them a chance _ .

Yusei exited the bathroom and noted that the bedroom looked like it had been straightened up a little. The main room still looked just as lived in as before. Jack looked up from his phone from his seat on the couch.

“Ready?”

Yusei waved him off. “Give me a minute.” He walked through Jack’s bedroom to his bathroom.

There was a shower  _ and  _ a bath (why?) and a large vanity with all sorts of bottles, jars and containers crowding the counter. 

“Hrmm.” He picked up a few, only labeled with nonsensical words that didn’t do much to explain what was inside. There was something he was looking for, but he wasn’t sure what.

“Here.” Yusei jumped when Jack’s arm reached beside him, plucking a small bottle before pressing it into Yusei’s hand.

“Ah, thanks,” he muttered, feeling like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t

“Put it on your hot spots,” Jack explained, touching his neck and wrist to illustrate, “if anything, it’ll make you smell more like me, so less people will bother you.”

“Right.” He unscrewed the bottle, where there was only a thin glass rod to apply the perfume. It smelled of alpha, he noted, but not anyone specific, along with various other delicate scents he couldn’t quite place.

“You’ll be fine,” Jack said quietly. “If anyone gives you trouble, I’ll be there.”

 

“It really is that easy, huh?” Yusei brought his coffee back to his lips, finally feeling his strength returning. Brunch hadn’t been brought out yet but the caffeine and sugar was invigorating.

Jack nodded. “I’ve heard of pharmacists giving solo omegas problems before, but if you’re already spoken for, they don’t care.” He placed his own coffee back onto the saucer. “You would think that they’d want to give it out more often. Get a shot, don’t worry for 6 months.”

“Can’t buy those in stores, I’m guessing.”

“Right, nowhere we could go where they wouldn’t ask for ID, at least.”

Yusei turned to look out past the patio. The restaurant was on a quiet street, though vehicles still passed by frequently. People engrossed with themselves traveled both directions of the sidewalk. All in all it all seemed so...normal. Or as normal as Yusei could assume, in a city with finely-pruned trees and holo advertisements and cameras pointing every which way on the street lights. 

“Is it all like this?” he asked absentmindedly. He stirred his coffee to give his hands something to do.

“More or less.There’s nicer parts, there’s worse parts, but it’s mostly people doing their own things.” Jack sighed. “They put out census data every year, you know, there’s more and more betas being born.”

Yusei tilted his head. “I thought you couldn’t tell until they presented when they’re older.”

“You can do a DNA test even before they’re born, the surprise is all gone.” Jack paused to take a drink. “Another thing I can’t do.”

Yusei started to speak but stopped himself. He’d never thought of Jack as someone who would be a good parent, everything was always about him, but he didn’t have much choice.  _ Is that why he doesn’t have a mate? _

“I’m sorry,” he offered; he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Yeah, well.” Jack paused. “I gave up a lot to live here, I always knew I would have to, but not everything.”

“Would you still do it?”

“Huh?”

Yusei lifted his own cup, needing an additional barrier between them. “Like, if you went back and time, knew what you knew now, would you still make the same choice?”

“Ah, right.” Jack went quiet for a moment. Yusei tried not to berate himself for asking, if it was stirring up bad memories, it wasn’t his intention.

“Probably,” Jack answered, “maybe. Might just have you build me a d-wheel or win it off you instead of stealing it.”

Yusei smiled. “It was a piece of crap, anyways, it gave me reason to build a new one from scratch.”

“Yes, but it was  _ your  _ piece of crap.”

“Are you trying to apologize for all that?” Yusei smirked. “It’s been long enough, I’ve gotten over it. Now, if you stole my cards, that would be a different story.”

Jack scoffed. “And why do you think I’d want  _ your  _ cards? Are you saying my cards aren’t good enough?”

“I’m just saying I wouldn’t put it past a younger and stupider Jack Atlas to do something like that.”

“If anything,  _ you  _ should be apologizing to  _ me _ for assuming the worst of me.” Jack’s sarcastic tone kept Yusei from keeping a straight face.

“Says the man who frequently refers to himself in the third person.”

“ _ Excuse _ me, that’s theatrics, like you would know.”

They were interrupted by the waiter arriving with their food.

“This doesn’t mean we’re done,” Jack said, fork pointing across the table. “I’m not letting you get off that easy.”

 

On the way back to the apartment--after spending all day being shown around New Domino, snacking as Yusei’s appetite came back--Yusei once again found himself tucked behind Jack on his d-wheel. He didn’t mind it much this time, enjoying the casual closeness it required. Even through the smells of the street and car exhaust and everything else he could still pick out Jack.

As he said, he was by his side the whole time they were out. Once or twice Jack positioned himself, brows furrowed, between Yusei and someone else. No one had bothered them but he could still tell that Jack was on alert. He wanted to say that he would be fine, but he knew that wasn’t fully true; an omega wandering by themselves, with no ID, probably wouldn’t get very far.

The motor of the d-wheel warped into a dull roar when they pulled into the building’s garage. Jack waved off the attendant and parked.They dismounted.

“Don’t forget the stuff,” Yusei said, pulling off his helmet and shaking his head, fluffing out his hair.

“Very descriptive, thank you.” Jack patted down his pockets until he found what he was looking for. “Yeah, I got them.”

He led them through the doors to the elevator. As they waited for it to arrive, Yusei was struck with the sadness of the finality of it all. This was it, one more sleep then he would be going back home tomorrow and go on like none of this had happened. He’d have to explain his absence, of course, but he didn’t think about it much, there was always time later to do that. But now it was just time leaking out of his grasp.

The elevator dinged and opened. They stepped in and Jack selected his floor. There was the sudden lurch at the start of their ascent but it quickly transitioned to a smooth ride.

Yusei glanced at Jack, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. He was running his fingers through his hair, trying to fix the imperfections brought on by his helmet. His focus was on the brushed steel of the wall, which did little as a mirror.

“Jack.”

He turned but wasn’t able to respond, Yusei was already upon him. Jack let out a soft “oof” as he was pushed back into the wall. Fingers tangled in his jacket pulled him down for Yusei to bring their mouths together.

Jack said something but Yusei didn’t catch it, too engrossed with eliminating the gap between them. He bit his lip softly; Jack gasped and Yusei took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue dipping into his mouth. He pressed forward, further pushing Jack into the wall. Already he was hard, erection pressed into Yusei’s stomach. 

He moaned and palmed him, making Jack buck into the touch.

“Fuck, Yusei.” His larger hands grabbed at Yusei’s ass and pulled him in, grinding against him.

His legs were already weak and Yusei almost fell when the elevator came to a stop; their hold on each other kept them on their feet.

“C’mon,” Jack murmured. He took Yusei by the hand and led him to his door. He fumbled with his keys.

“Jaaaaack,” Yusei whined teasingly. “Stop making me wait.” He tucked into his side, relishing in the heat radiating from him.

“Hold on, hold on.” Jack jammed in the proper key and unlocked the door. Before he had the chance to give a smug reply Yusei was swept up, breath knocked out of him as he was pressed against the wall.

“You want me so bad, don’t you?” Jack mouthed at the crook of his neck, making him squirm. “Can’t keep your hands off me.”

“Jack,” he exhaled. He groaned as Jack brought his leg between his own. “Fuck.” 

“Yes.” 

His hands scrabbled at Jack’s collar for balance as he was lifted off the ground. Jack shifted his stance to lean in, one arm hooked under Yusei’s leg, the other rubbing him through his jeans. Yusei whined and bucked into the touch.

“Hurry up.” He nipped at Jack to further prove his point.

“Then help me.” With enough finagling they were able to strip Yusei of his jeans and underwear. Again he was pressed, back flushed, against the wall. 

Yusei gasped and buried his head into Jack’s shoulder as he felt two fingers enter him. He tensed.

“Relax,” Jack said, nuzzling into him. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He curled his fingers, pulling a moan from him.

“Fuck.” He sighed and tried to relax the best he could, despite clinging to Jack’s neck so he didn’t feel like he’d fall.

As he was no longer in heat, he wasn’t automatically ready. Jack worked him open, adding in a third finger as he got looser and slicker. Yusei rocked into his hand, wanting more but in no position to do much else. It was hard to breathe with Jack so close, his arms growing tired and his thighs shaking.

A jolt of pleasure made him cry out. 

“You like that, huh?” Jack’s thumb continued to make slow, deliberate circles on his clit. Yusei nodded, unsure he could say anything else.

Jack continued pushing him closer to the edge. Yusei  _ wanted _ to be fucked but this was already too good; all of his effort was being put into keeping himself in one place. The tenseness of his muscles were taken for his efforts, not his imminent orgasm, which he didn’t notice until it shook him. Fluids gushed from him, feeling as if he were a slashed balloon. Jack’s fingers dug in deep until the quaking stopped.

“I hope you’re still ready for me,” he murmured, mouth grazing against his ear. Yusei’s head fell back and exposed his neck, now the center of Jack’s attention.

“More,” he choked, “I need you.”

Jack laughed quietly before withdrawing his fingers and fiddling with his fly. There was the familiar sound of an unzipping and then the shortest moment of pressure before Jack thrust in, making his everything seize. 

Hands held him against the wall, fingers digging into his ass. Yusei wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, allowing him to thrust in deeper. He loosened his grip enough to tilt Jack’s face. 

Their mouths clashed and they desperately moved together. Yusei couldn’t do much to thrust back onto him but he murmured instructions into Jack’s mouth, to get him at the right angle. 

Yusei sobbed from the overstimulation and came again. Jack moaned and thrust deep, letting Yusei’s walls grabbing at him to finish him off. His head fell forward and rested his forehead on the wall.

“Fuck.” They were both shaking from the effort.

“Get down.” Yusei nudged him with his heels.

Jack carefully lowered them to the ground, a mess of entangled legs. They spent several moments catching their breath and coming down from the high.

It was Yusei that spoke first.

“That was so good.” He leaned into Jack’s chest and sighed. His body was still thrumming for more, but this casual closeness was too good to give up just yet. Jack’s heat radiated through his clothes, skin begging to be touched. 

“Jack.”

“Mm?” His arms tightened around Yusei as he leaned into him as well.

“Let’s go to the bed, it’s going to be more comfortable than this.”

“Good idea.”

As he was gathered up and lifted off the ground again, Yusei noticed how preposterous this all was. Being stuck to someone else, where an uncoordinated movement could seriously hurt one or the other, as he clung to Jack for as much as his sake as his own...this wasn’t something he ever thought he would end up doing. Especially not with Jack.

He got them to the bed in Yusei’s room ( _ not after tonight, then you’re gone _ ) and got them tucked in on their sides.

Yusei’s hand absentmindedly trailed along Jack’s chest. He knew that he would gladly show off if asked, insist that Yusei take pictures, but he couldn’t have Jack knowing how much he was thinking about him, he would never hear the end of it.

But it was hard to deny. There wasn’t a period of life where he hadn’t thought about him in some way. They grew up together, ran around in some facsimile of a pack. Digging through whatever trash came through that they could recycle in other ways, building what ended up being both of their first duel runners. Hating Jack for stealing it, for leaving, of knowing that him and his home weren’t good enough for Jack Atlas. Accepting that he wasn’t going to come back, wondering how his life had changed for the better.

Now he knew the answer, how New Domino was different, yes, but not necessarily better. Jack had traded some freedoms for others and was perfectly integrated into this new world. One that he wasn’t,  _ couldn’t _ , be a part of.

Jack softly nudged him. 

“Hm?”

“You can seperate now.”

“Ah, right.” Yusei shifted to begin freeing himself.

“That doesn’t mean we have to stop.” Jack paused. “If you don’t want to.”

Their mouths met again, less frantic this time. They rose to their knees and peeled their clothes off each other. Yusei splayed his fingers against Jack’s chest, skin burning hot. 

“Jack,” he breathed.

“Yusei.” He cupped his face and brought it to his own. “Yusei…” His lips moved slowly over Yusei’s face, making him sigh.

“So good,” he mumbled. He had to etch all of this into his mind: the way lips brushing against his skin made him shiver, his mind going fuzzy from the heavy air between him, when his voice always pulled him back.

“So.” Jack pressed their lips together once more. “What do want?”

Too many thoughts came crashing at once. He wanted so much, things he knew were impossible, that couldn’t be solved asking like this. This had to be remembered and couldn’t be marred by pining.

“From behind,” he murmured, kissing Jack on the cheek, “please.”

“Of course.” They seperated to rearrange themselves. Jack took his familiar spot behind. Hands spread him apart before Jack’s mouth was on him again, lapping at his vulva. Yusei whined from the stimulation. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer like this; going like this when he wasn’t in his heat was so much more draining.

“Inside,” he gasped, shifting his stance to move away from his mouth. “Put it in, I can’t wait any longer.”

Jacked hummed in understanding. The mattress shifted as he got into the new position. “I could eat you out forever,” he said dreamily. The head of his cock glided across his slick outside. “You’re amazing.”

While he had picked the position so he didn’t have to look at Jack and overthink things, Yusei was grateful it also kept the blush on his face hidden from view.

“Just fuck me already.” Jack ceased his movements but wasn’t doing anything else; Yusei growled in frustration.

“After all this time, you still can’t ask nicely?” Jack let out an exaggerated sigh. “You’re so-”

“Stop screwing around and fuck me like you’re supposed to.” He gasped as Jack suddenly thrust deep.

“Like that?”

“You’re impossible.” Yusei sunk to his elbows and groaned. He was plenty wet and stretched, but he was sore from being knotted and each stroke dragging against his walls left him more at a loss of coherent thoughts.

“You still feel so good like this.” Jack’s fingers curled into his thighs to pull them closer. The solid bump of hips made Yusei exhale.

“More.” Jack pulled them together again, earning him another pleased noise. “Yes, that.”

They found a pace where Yusei could move to meet Jack’s thrusts. The faster pace meant his breathing had to speed up as well, which was only getting him off more. The idea of Jack around his throat, whether hands or fangs, made him shiver.

“Close.” He stopped moving, it was getting too much. Jack was perfectly capable of taking over, upping the pace and leaving Yusei breathless.

“Cum on me again.” Jack’s own breathing was haggard as he clearly held himself back lest he finish first.

Yusei tried to take a breath but only shivered instead. “I’m al-almost-” It took him by complete surprise. He was vaguely aware of his legs shaking, of Jack saying something, of Jack cumming then knotting him. He rode out the high the best he could, despite aftershocks making him seize; Jack was still twitching inside of him.

“You okay?” A hand rubbed at his side.

“Y-yeah.” Yusei swallowed, mouth parched. “God, fuck.” His knees slid out from under him as he lay flat on the bed; Jack lowered himself onto his elbows and buried his face into his neck.

“This.” He took a deep breath before letting out a shakey exhale. “This was good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dogs....are gay.


	14. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Is Time

Yusei stared into the mirror. Physically, he felt normal; he did still look a little rough but he assumed getting back into a regular eating and sleeping schedule would fix it. He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned.  _ Right, everyone is going to be asking questions. I could say I’m an omega...which isn’t the worst. People would understand...right? _

Isn’t wasn’t unheard of that people would disappear for a few days to travel between parts of Satellite or digging for something they wanted. Of course people disappeared for their heats, but it was generally known that they were an omega, so it wasn’t a surprise. But it was still admitting something he had made an effort to hide for so long. It was still a failure on his part.

_ It’s not that big of a deal. There’s tons of omegas, there’s nothing wrong with being an omega male. People might not even have noticed, it’ll be fine. _ He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and sighed deeply.

“It’ll be fine,” he said. “It’ll be fine.” Resolute to stop feeling sorry for himself, he splashed his face with some water before turning from the mirror. One last look around of the bathroom left him confident that everything he had brought with him was accounted for.

Stepping into the bedroom forced his eyes to adjust to the lower lights. He grabbed his bag from where he left it on the bed. The weight felt right, he was only bringing back several months worth of blockers, which didn’t add much to the load. He slung it over his shoulder and sighed.  _ That’s it, then. _

He stepped out into the main room. The early-morning light behind the clouds illuminated the apartment with a soft glow; it would be easier getting out of the city this early, where there were fewer people to recognize Jack, who was leaning against the frame of his bedroom door. He looked up from fiddling with the cuffs of his riding suit.

“So…,” he paused, glancing away. “You’re good to go?”

“Yeah.” 

Jack pushed off the wall and started walking. “Let's get going then.” Yusei followed him, watching carefully as to how Jack was really feeling about all this. They were returning to how things were before, two people with completely separate lives, but Jack still held most of the power. He was the one giving the ride back, making sure that they were safe, it was his place he had spent the week. Going back to Satellite meant Yusei having the agency to do whatever he wanted again, as long as it was within the structure of the island and the rules he set for himself. 

The elevator ride was uneventful. There was an unspoken agreement to keep distance between them, which he knew was for the best. They didn't have to make things harder on themselves. 

 

Grey seas disappeared as they entered the tunnel. The smell was nowhere near as bad as it was before now that Yusei’s body has settled down to its regular senses. There was little choice but to hold onto Jack, not much to think about other than what was going on and how he would tackle the next steps.

Jack applied the brakes and they stopped just before the end of the tunnel. On the other side were the familiar sights and sounds and smell of home. The engine switched off and it was quiet.

“Well, we’re here.” He watched Yusei dismount; after a moment he did the same. “Not much has changed here, hasn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess.” Yusei wanted to say more like “Of course not, you know how bad it is here” or “What were you expecting?” or  _ Don’t even entertain the thought, you know he wouldn’t do it. It’ll just hurt.  _ He pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair out of habit, cursing himself for removing a layer between them. Jack did the same, placing the helmet on the seat.

“I know you’ll be okay here,” Jack said. “You were always great at making things work out with whatever you had.”

Yusei nodded. “You never seemed to like that much uncertainty around you.”

Jack smiled and exhaled. “You’re right. But still, I’m glad I was able to grow up here. It makes you appreciate things more, you know?”

“Yeah.”

He wasn’t sure who made the first move, but they ended wrapped in each other’s arms. Jack held his head to his chest.

“Be safe out there, okay?” He nuzzled into Yusei’s hair. 

“I’ll be fine. But…,” Yusei squeezed tighter. “I better not find out you quit your winning streak.”

Jack laughed quietly. “If anything, this week off gave me more reasons to win.” They stayed like that a few moments longer until Jack loosened his grip.

“I’ll be fine walking back from here,” Yusei offered. “Should probably stretch my legs after being cooped up so long.” He dropped his arms, kept his hands busy with his helmet. “Have fun cleaning up the whole apartment by yourself.”

Jack sighed. “Don’t remind me.” He paused. “Next time you need anything, let me know, all right?”

Yusei nodded. “If you ever need some junk, you know where to find me.” He shifted his weight, knowing he had to end this as quickly as possible. “I’ll...see you around.” It was weak, didn’t make much sense in their situation, but he couldn’t think of anything better. He doubted even he spent the entire week on it he wouldn’t figure out how to say goodbye in this situation.

“Take care.”

Yusei turned and stepped into the light. He had the entire walk back home to think over everything he’d just said.

 

Getting reacclimated was a long and tiring process. People stopped him and asked where he was, he had to take inventory of his projects and remember how he wanted them to go next, had to take stock of whatever food and supplies he’d need to gather again soon. It was only late afternoon but he admitted his limits and flopped into bed.

It was smaller, less comfortable, but he’d get used to it again. Not many other options but it’s what he had. He took several minutes to decompress and empty his mind. 

_ I should probably put the blockers somewhere I won’t forget. And make a note when to get more.  _ Yusei pulled his bag onto the bed and tossed his clothes onto the floor, he’d deal with it later. He paused. 

_ This isn’t mine _ . 

Between the size and the quality, it was obviously one of Jack’s t shirts. He stared at itt, dumbfounded. He was  _ positive _ he didn’t pack it, he didn’t even recall it as one of the ones he’d snuck into the room on that first day.

He let himself fall back into the bed, holding the shirt to his chest. He sighed. He was absolutely sure he hadn’t put it in his bag.

“Of course.” He sighed, despite the warmth to his face and the smile tugging at his lips. “Stupid Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the end! But do not worry, my yiffy friends, as this might be the end of this work, it's not the end of the story. Don't worry I have plenty more ideas and stuff to happen after this. Gotta wrap up some other things first before I get work on gay dogs 2: electric boogaloo: with more gay dogs and even more angst.
> 
> In the meantime, click that ol' next work in series button to check out the BONUS CONTENT aka full scenes that don't fit anywhere else so there you go 2 bonus sex scenes and a sort of epilogue.
> 
> Since this is the end of this work, I'd love to hear what you thought about it! When you started reading, what you thought would happen vs your thoughts on what did, stuff you liked/disliked, things that kept you coming back for updates and all that good stuff. It's always meaningful to get feedback and knowing what you guys like helps me figure out what sort of stuff to do (or subvert your expectations).
> 
> Thank you for sticking around!!!!!! You can click on the series tag so you can get email updates when there's more gay dogs OR EVEN BETTER go to my profile and subscribe to ME as a writer so you can be alerted of all the spicy content and shitposts as they come out!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
